The Meaning Of Love
by hignum
Summary: Love has many meanings and we find it not only through our partner but also through friends and family. Everyone wants to find true love, the special someone who would be with them forever, even Signum. WARNING: NOT SHOJO AI.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It has been six years since the Book of Darkness incident, six years since I met her. Over the years we grew closer as friends, up to a point where I feel that we could be something more. She is a rather admirable person with a strong character. Though she may look cold and distant on the outside, she is an entirely different person on the inside, once you get to know her. She has helped me through a lot, helped me face my problems, helped get through hard times, especially the time when Nanoha was hospitalized. Yes, today will be the day I tell Signum what she means to me as a person, today I will tell her how I feel…._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum entered the restaurant, a little uneasy with the romantic atmosphere it presented. She wondered why Fate had chosen such a fancy location for the _simple_ dinner she suggested. Signum told the maitre'd Fate's name and she was ushered to a secluded table that was out on the balcony, away from the other couples. Fate was already there and smiled when she saw Signum.

"Why such a fancy location Testarossa when you said it was just a _simple _dinner?" Signum emphasized on the word.

"Well, this is one of my favourite restaurants so why not?"

"If you would at least have had the decency to tell me about the fancy dress code, then maybe my thoughts would have been different. I feel that I am underdressed."

"Oh well, never mind that. I'm not dressed that fancily either, heck I'm wearing black slacks!"

Signum rolled her eyes and gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a pair of plain white pants and the purple sweater Hayate had given her for Christmas. One would admit it was a lot more embarrassing than Fate's black spaghetti strap top, black slacks and stilettos. What was worse was the fact that Signum was wearing sneakers instead of her usual boots. Fate did say it was a _simple_ dinner.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think that your outfit was that bad…" Fate said when the realization hit her.

"Thank you for noticing. Now, shall we hurry up and leave as soon as possible? I prefer not to stick out in such a crowd," Signum said with a little exasperation.

Fate nodded and signaled for a waiter to take their food orders. The waiter then came back with some soup, bread sticks and red wine. Signum raised a curious brow at the beverage that was served.

"I expected you to have ordered for champagne."

"Red wine isn't so bad and I thought you preferred, or as you put, liked red wine better than champagne," Fate answered.

"I didn't think you would have remembered my preferences," Signum said with a smile. "Then again, we did have a debate on which was better," Signum chuckled at the memory.

"I would prefer if you don't remind me that I lost that said debate," Fate said with a groan.

"Oh, it was just as well that you ran out of excuses as to why champagne was better than red wine faster than I did. That is what you get when you start throwing your reasons about without waiting for me to have my say," the pink haired knight said with a smirk.

"And by the time your turn came I was already fresh out of ideas."

"A good example of why I beat you most of the time in the first place."

"Now don't get so cocky! I also have my fair share of wins!"

"I didn't say you always lose, just most of the time is all," Signum was trying not to laugh.

"Sure, laugh it off. One day I'll definitely have you down one bar!" Fate said with determination.

"Yes, and until then you will still lose most of the time. I will not let up so easily Testarossa. Where you advance I too gain experience. You don't expect me to be redundant now do you?"

"Shall we now get to the topic I wanted to discuss?" Fate interjected before Signum decided she wanted to reminisce about the other times Fate had bungled up.

"Very well, what was it that you wished to discuss with me about? Your relationship with Nanoha or is it about school and boys?" Signum teased.

"Now don't be like that! It's not always about those things and you know it! Plus, you hate talking about men except when you feel like praising the good ones and criticizing the bad ones."

Signum raised a brow and nodded, taking a sip of her wine. Where Signum knew Fate, Fate also knew Signum but not as well as she wish she did.

"Anyway, what I wanted to talk about was regarding _our_ relationship," Fate stopped there and looked at Signum, waiting for her reaction.

Signum was fast to react, too fast in fact. When the word_ relationship _and_ her name_ came about in the sentence, Signum turned left and did a spit take. Fate was surprised by the reaction that she stared at Signum. The fiery general frowned at blonde sitting across her.

"What? I mean, I like you, admire you and well, we know each other well and the sort so I thought that maybe you and I could be, you know, something more, more than just friends and then you know…" Fate started blushing and blurting out her reasons. It's not surprising why she loses to Signum almost half the time. But Signum cut her short.

"Testarossa, stop and breathe," Fate did as told and was soon gasping. "I understand that what you're trying to say is that you harbour feelings for me, correct?" Fate nodded.

"Let me ask you a question, are you serious about it?" the blonde hesitated a second and the nodded. Signum knew the answer.

"Now, allow me to make the situation clear, for both of us. It seems that you are unsure of what you want to do once you've told me, correct? And your expectations on me agreeing with you are high. From there you would be happy but then what's next?" Fate stared blankly at Signum.

"Fate, tell me, what would you do if I didn't agree with the relationship or if I said that I don't feel the same way?" the worry on the lightning mage's face was evident and she was thinking very hard.

"I-I don't know. I mean I like you but after that, I don't know. I know I like you but I thought that if we hung out more I would be sure what kind of like it was."

"I see. Let me tell you what it is then, that I feel. What I see before me now is my rival, a good friend and someone I would look after like a younger sister," Fate looked at Signum with shock.

"Is that what you truly see me as?"

"Yes, and only that is what I see you as. I wish I could share your feelings and maybe make you happy but I am also flawed Testarossa. I don't understand what it means to be in a relationship either. My standards are much higher compared to yours due to certain events and because of my detached relationship with men I understand it even less. Hayate may explain it to me a hundred times but I would still not be able to see it her way. It is difficult for me to adapt working with a group of men sometimes and asking me to be with you in a relationship would be even harder because I am the lesser of two worlds. I understand things less than you do."

"I see. So you don't understand?" Signum nodded.

"I may say things like 'I love you' but I don't understand the meaning beneath those words and I could not possibly _love_ the other without a reason as to why. Then again, most of the time, falling in love rarely has a logical reason."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't really like men and because you don't understand the fundamentals of a relationship you would be left hanging in the middle of nowhere. And when you say you're the lesser of two worlds, you mean you would depend on me more for support than I would be on you."

"It is exactly what I mean. While you, Testarossa, already as you are, someone like me will only burden you further. Though I may seem to be able to handle any situation and may seem dependable I cannot, however, guide you down a road I myself am not familiar with."

"It would catastrophic," Signum nodded some more.

"From my point of view Testarossa, I believe you deserve better and I am sorry that I am not one of those who you can depend on like that. As far as I know, your partner should be able to give you moral support, care for you, worry over you and shout at you as well as make you laugh and smile for as long as you live."

"I understand Signum and thank you for telling me all this. I guess if I didn't tell you how I felt now, I would still be hanging over my billions of unanswered questions. Okasan did try to answer most of them but she said the way to answer those questions is to experience it first hand, to make mistakes and learn from them and then move forward. She said that the more I waited, I was only accumulating more questions than I am gaining answers," Fate said the latter with a laugh.

Signum smiled and they continued their dinner in their usual friendly manner. Fate felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders by talking to Signum. To her, Signum was, as she just realized, was like an older sister. Fate would ask her questions and Signum would always try her best to answer them. It was how they worked, Fate would do most of the talking and Signum would just listen, offering advice where necessary. They do have their differences in opinions but that is normal between sisters. They're good like that.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"I think I'm in love!" Fate said, overjoyed. Signum just rolled her eyes, wondering who it was. The sword knight had paled when Nanoha's name was mentioned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know it has been a long while since i've posted anything but well, I had exams to study for. I hope you can all forgive me for the lateness of this story but i wanted to reread it and make it as good as possible. This story is to be my greatest masterpiece by far and the best of all my Signum fanfictions. It took me a while and I thank a lot of people for helping me with this story. I thank a friend of mine named Red1Justice for his ideas and inspiration as well as his willingness to read and comment on my story while it was in the making. I hope that all of you readers will enjoy this story as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

All the best from this chapter onwards from me, Hignum. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I had known her all my life. She is an important person to me. She means a lot to the Wolkenritter and to me. She is everything I wish I was and much more. The moment Hayate told us we were free to choose our own paths, my feelings for her have only grown. I would silently kiss her good night when she was asleep and would do things for her without getting too suspicious. Oh, how I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel. The more I wait, the worse this disease becomes. Now is the time to tell her. I have to be brave no matter what the outcome…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was just the two of them this evening. Hayate had taken the rest out to dinner because they were working late in the office. Shamal sat at the dining table, watching Signum heat up the food in the microwave. In her mind, the blonde knight was summing up the amount of change Signum had gone through. It was not surprising that Signum was the fastest of all of them to adapt to everything and so quickly to change. One thing has not changed though and that was Signum's cautious behaviour around men. It was the only thing that had not changed. Signum turned around and caught Shamal staring at her. The knight of the lake blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I was just thinking is all," Shamal immediately apologized.

"Thinking about what Shamal? It's not the first time I caught you staring at me but also on other occasions. It's just that I don't mention it," Signum said with a raised brow.

The mention of being caught on those other occasions made Shamal feel worse. The situation became awkward. Signum silently leaned against the table behind her while Shamal fidgeted in her seat. The minutes passed in silence as Signum watched Shamal fiddle with her skirt. Shamal was about to say something when the microwave made a pinging sound to signify that the food was ready. Signum put it on two separate plates and served one to Shamal and then grabbed two cups and made tea. Shamal did not dare lift her gaze from her hands. When Signum finally sat down did Shamal decide steal a look at the sword knight sitting next to her.

"What?" Signum asked with a raised brow. Shamal gasped in surprise.

"You didn't think I would notice? I thought you knew me better than that," Signum teased with a knowing smile.

Indeed, Shamal knew Signum better than that but she cannot seem to be able to understand the Signum _now_. The sword knight she once knew had forgone a tremendous amount of change and was now different if not better. Shamal would certainly like to know her better right now. As far as she knew, Signum was now more observant of her surroundings, much more caring towards others and is not as hard as before. But somehow, Signum had only gotten more complicated to understand and had only further detached herself from society. It was the past that haunted her, Shamal knew. Signum was close to her family and friends, yes, but she is always wary of others and keeps her dealings impersonal. Shamal wants to be the one to break that wall of hers though it would be difficult.

"You know Signum, I was wondering when we'll ever forget about our past," Shamal said out of the blue, causing Signum to pause, her cup halfway to her lips.

"I don't think we shall ever forget Shamal. Those memories serve as a reminder of what we used to be and what we would never wish to become again. It is also a bench mark of how far we've come since then, so no, we shall never forget. It is a very important lesson," Signum replied, putting her cup down.

"I see. Then you're saying that because we can't forget, we can't move on?" Signum raised a brow at the question.

"Shamal, why do you ask a question to which the answer you already have?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you think _you_ can move on and get along with men even though the very memory of what our previous masters had done haunt you?" Signum froze. She never thought Shamal would ever bring up that subject.

"You think you can pretend I don't know what they did to you even though I treat your wounds every time? Just because I play ignorance doesn't mean I don't know what happened those nights where you and the master were alone when the rest of us have gone out," Signum could not find in her to say anything.

It was true that it happened but Signum never embraced it as something likeable. She would usually take any punishment their masters put forth and save her comrades from anything that could be mentally scarring to them. She, however, could not save herself from it but it was better than having all of them suffering the same problem. Signum could not imagine the soft and gentle Shamal being used as such and put it on herself to make sure of it.

"It is of no consequence Shamal. The past is the past. What I do now is nothing you need to worry about. So long as we do as Hayate says and live our lives to the fullest, there is nothing you need to worry about," Signum finally said.

"Is that all you have to say? You don't have to hide your pain Signum. If you feel like crying, then cry. Why protect me and the others and then suffer all alone," Shamal stopped herself before she went too far with her words. Signum let out a sigh.

"Shamal, if I wanted to cry, it would not be about something as trivial as the loss of innocence," Signum's words made Shamal's anger boil.

"You don't understand do you? I care! I care Signum, I really do! I know you're hurt and that you feel you can't trust men as easily as most of us do. I want to understand Signum, why you hurt and comfort you, I want…." Signum stopped Shamal with a hand.

"Shamal, I know you care but this is something even you cannot cure. I will have to live it out and that's as much as can be done. I went to see a psychiatrist already and she suggested getting into a comfortable relationship but even she doubts that something like this can be easily cured. She told me it was a mental block and somehow, mine is automatic. It won't go away easily Shamal and I doubt sharing the experience is going to make me feel better because it would only distress you further," Shamal was already in tears.

"But…" Signum stopped her again.

"You deserve better Shamal and I am not one of them. I cannot support you as you expect me to and I don't believe that you can shoulder the burdens I carry. If you wish to share with me your problems, I will help you as much as I can. However, if the psychiatrist cannot solve my problems, what makes you think you are more capable?" Shamal had no answer to that question.

"Your situation is the same as Testarossa's. Take your time Shamal and think it over. You still have life in you, so go out with confidence and search for someone better. Do no act as if I am the only person in the universe left for you to love," Shamal looked at Signum with teary eyes.

The blonde knight pulled Signum into a powerful hug. Signum was taken aback by the gesture but returned the embrace in kind. When Shamal was calmer she resumed eating but not before thanking Signum.

"I don't think that it's not curable, it just takes time is all. I will pray every day so that you will be able to find someone who can help you Signum. I believe even you have dreams and wishes," Shamal said with a smile.

Signum returned the smile but inside she felt that things would not change and even if it did, it would be a slow one. Signum wondered why she was capable of solving Shamal and Fate's problems but not her own? Even the psychiatrist had found her situation unnerving and from her dissection of Signum's personality, the psychiatrist had concluded that Signum's case was due to a mental block. The psychiatrist explained that the mental block happened due to said incidents and because of that, Signum automatically separates herself from men with a mental wall that does not allow them to acknowledge her personally. Signum's mental would not allow it. The psychiatrist added that Zafira was a different case because Signum knew him well and thus has nothing to hide. Chrono and Yuuno were also similar to Zafira's case. Her mental only allows those she trusts into her personal area, but even that was limited to only so much. Yes, change in that area will be slow.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER = SEVEN YEARS AFTER THE BOOK OF DARKNESS INCIDENT

Shamal could not stop herself from being in a good mood. After all, someone had asked her out on a date. Signum advised her to be careful but to also enjoy the moment. Vita however had not liked the man because he was too snobbish though since it was only one date it is not something that one considered permanent unless Shamal decided she liked him. At that point of time, Vita thought she would bring out Graf Eisan and correct the error in Shamal's head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thank you for all the comments, even though there is only three. ^^

I am very happy that you all have been very supportive of me! ^^

I apologize to you fans who like shoujo ai. I can only write so far about shoujo ai, my mind just can't process it properly like most of you can because I'm a girl and well, I'm straight. Eitherways, this story is for all you romantics out there and all Signum fans who have been looking for something new and different, considering that not many people want to even think about pairing Signum with a male character. I believe to be the only one doing that currently. ^^

I am very happy to have spurred all of your interest and I will hint that this story will have a better plot and more pairings just to make a better twist.I purposely took a whole year working on this to perfection so as to impress and also share with everyone my opinions through my stories. ^^ I hope you will all keep reading.

Greatest of thanks from Hignum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_She is amazing as always. It is not uncommon to find a man or two drooling over her, heck even I'm drooling over her! She is something wonderful. She is not just beautiful on the outside but also mentally and spiritually fit. There is a lot of competition and I have heard that many men have failed to capture her heart but I know I will be the one to win it. I will tell Lieutenant Signum my honest feelings…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum walked out onto the helicopter pad with her briefcase in hand. It was going to be quite a trip and there will still be stops halfway. Flying from Ground Forces HQ to the outskirts of Mid Childa was not short trip and teleportation was not allowed while in Mid Childa. That was, of course, by Admiral Chrono Harlaown's measure. Her pilot was five year veteran Vice Gransenic, a good friend of hers. She met him while he was still training in the armed corps, to be a sniper and a pilot. He was a stellar pupil by Signum's standards, with the right attitude and the determination to keep moving forward. Vice was leaning on the door of the helicopter when Signum arrived.

"Good evening Lieutenant," Vice called out.

"You can drop the formalities Vice since it's just the two of us and a three hour journey to the outskirts." it annoyed Signum when Chrono got his way with her and made her use the helicopter when teleport was available. His reason was something about being a good example of a good civilian and because he was her superior. He was lucky that she was not in a rush or in an emergency else she would have clawed him to death, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Oh, the Admiral got his way again," Signum frowned knowingly. Vice chuckled.

"Just don't let the _Admiral_ know that I think he is sometimes a pain. His constant bragging about being superior is only tolerable to a certain extent. It would be more bearable if he did not accentuate the damn word," it was rare for Signum curse but she means well. It meant that the person is a challenge and Signum loves a good challenge.

Signum boarded the vehicle and Vice warmed up the engines. A few minutes later they were up in the air. Vice was in his comfort zone while Signum felt like a cooped up bird in a metal cage. Vice put the helicopter on autopilot and then headed to the back. The helicopter was specialized for deliveries and so the pilot is given the space to move from between the cargo hold to the pilot's seat.

"Lonely back here?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm used to it," Signum chuckled.

"How long have we known each other again?" Signum raised a brow at the question.

"Five years. Why do you ask?"

"How well do we know each other?"

"I'm not really sure. Why are you suddenly asking these questions? What is on your mind Vice?" Signum frowned.

"I was wondering, if we could be more than what we are now?" Signum looked at him in surprise. Vice decided to be direct instead.

"I've always admired you and maybe we could give it a try."

"Vice, to be honest, I do not see you as more than a friend," Signum did not want to say any more than that.

"A friend can sometimes be a lover too," he tried to be a little more persistent.

"Vice, are serious you about getting into this relationship? What are your hopes, your expectations?"

"Yes, I'm serious and I hope that maybe we could…" he trailed off, unable answer the second question.

"You're not ready. You say you're serious but you don't really know how serious you are. You don't know what to expect or what you want."

"But I do really mean it when I feel that we could be something more," he tried again.

"Let me clarify for you what you feel. This, Vice, is what Hayate usually calls puppy love. You're still young and have plenty more to learn. I'm not the only person in the universe that you will find interesting or attractive. Keep looking Vice and I'm sure you'll find the right person."

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"No, I'm afraid I am not good enough for you. I'm just not the right person. You are someone I can call a younger brother. You're energetic, determined and charming, the things that most women look for in a man. You're also honest and trustworthy. Vice, you're the perfect person for someone else, not me."

Vice felt down. Signum gave him a gentle pat on his arm. Vice got up and went back to his pilot's seat and contemplated the things Signum had just told him. Just puppy love is it? He was just a younger brother? It angered him to think that those may just be excuses to blow him off or what he thought, to maybe hide her true feelings. However what she said had some truth to it. He was young and maybe she was right about everything else. He never knew Signum to lie and if anything, this was not something she would lie about.

"Signum nee san, we're going to be making a stop in a few minutes. I'll treat you to a friendly dinner when we land," Signum could feel the smile in his words.

"All right, shall I also treat you to some more advice on women?" Signum heard him chuckle.

It was the same as it always was. She would not accept their love when she herself did not understand what it meant. But she still did not find the solution to her problems. She, just like everyone else, is going to have to keep searching.

TWO MONTHS LATER = SEVEN YEARS AFTER THE BOOK OF DARKNESS INCIDENT

Signum watched from afar, Vice engaging in a conversation with a young girl suited to his age. She was glad that he moved on. She noticed it when he started going out with several women, trying one relationship after another, looking for the right person. It was a good thing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope you guys are ok with the story so far. ^^

There will be more than one pairing in this story but I won't say who's being paired with whom, you've to keep reading to find out and well, no shoujo ai since I'm not a very keen writer on the particular type. Sorry to those of you who would have preferred it that way but this story is your average maleXfemale story. I like it that way. ^^

Now, I'm shouting out to all you MGLN fans asking if you would like to join in an RP [Roleplay] which is being hosted by crimsonblade11. It's a clear out invitation to those who are interested. ^^

All the best from Hignum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_No matter what I do or how much wiser I have become in dealing with matters circling a relationship, it still does not solve my problems. I still do not understand the workings of a proper relationship. I only know what to expect and what I want from it but not how to begin it or to build it. Hayate has helped explain her several theories but somehow, I still cannot make any sense out of it all. The mental wall I have built seems to also be a factor in my failure to solve my troubles. No matter what I do I cannot seem to be able to connect with some men the same way I do with some others and every time something gets close to being personal, I automatically shut it out or change the subject. I wish someone would just come along and shatter this wall. I do not care if I have lost my most important emotional defence because for once, I would like to feel emotion…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum stared out the window of the Lost Wings Café. It was a cold autumn day, so Signum had ordered for some hot chocolate and some warm soup. She let out a sigh when her food came.

"You still seem sad and lonely. Want me to join you?" the waiter asked.

"If you have time to spare, you are more than welcome to join me," Signum answered.

The so called waiter was named Touya Kohakuyuki. He was the owner of the café and Signum was one of his regulars. Signum would usually sit around and talk with him and because he owned the café, no one would question his actions to sit and talk with a friend. But his female staff members definitely felt jealous that their boss' friend was also female.

"So what's today's big headline story?" he asked with a smile.

"The story is about a lazy man who has jet black hair and eyes, a height of six foot four, who tortures his staff by making them work while he talks with me," she joked.

"Hey, even you would like to skip work sometimes. It's not like you stop by every day, only on the weekends and sometimes on Mondays and Thursdays."

"And that is not enough breaks for you? You close on Saturdays and Sundays. Even with that, business is crazy enough on the weekdays," Signum said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't worry, you'll always have this table reserved just for you," he said with a smile.

"Doesn't anyone else sit here?"

"Nope, just you me and maybe…" he didn't get to finish when he was swamped by some girl.

"Touya kun! I've missed you so much!" her voice was high pitched.

"Victoria, I have a guest. And if you had missed me, you would have come back sooner."

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend!" she replied with a pout. "And were you seeing someone else other than me when I wasn't around!" pointing at Signum.

"She is my regular customer and my friend, Signum," he replied, pulling Victoria so that she sat down next to him.

"Fine, I'll believe you only because I love you. Excuse me, if you don't mind, I want to have a private chat with Touya," he looked at Victoria in surprise.

"Very well, I hope to see you sometime soon. Have fun," Signum said with a smile.

Touya wanted to stop Signum but she had already left. Signum had not forgotten to pay her meal, so she left a fifty dollar bill on the table before she left. Victoria managed to quickly pull Touya's attention away from Signum.

"Touya, I know you've been telling me about settling down and we've been together for a long time already. So I came back to ask you if you wanted to make this relationship permanent, as in marriage," Touya looked at her in surprise.

"Then what happens?" he asked.

"Well, then we get married, if you agree to my conditions of course."

"What conditions?"

"Well, we get married but I get to roam about like I always do. You know how I like my freedom. And the second thing is that I don't want children."

Those last words made his blood still. In a marriage, having children is one of his expectations and he expected Victoria to want them. In this case, he was wrong.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, I know this chapter is pretty short but it seemed nicer this way... ^^'

I did not want to add too much information that would give away the whole story so that you guys could slowly gain that upon reading further chapters, which you have to in order to further gain more info on these two new characters I introduced. There will be about, if I remember correctly, two or three more OC's making the big screen and for those of you who wanted to see Signum have kids, well, this story I will definitely have them make their first cameo appearance.

Note that I did try to make most of them boys but I could not ignore the urge to add, well, MORE GIRLS... not a very good thing, I know, because this anime itself has more than enough of them... Well, I hope you guys will keep on reading, if not for my sake, then for the story's sake...

All the best, Hignum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_It has been several weeks since Victoria came back and I now lack the time to talk to Signum because Victoria is a handful and she gets jealous easily, the reason why she is very overprotective. Her proposal for marriage I am still considering because her conditions are something that is not easily fulfilled. I do not mind giving her a little freedom but her **version** of freedom means I cannot tell her what to do and when to do it, which means she dominates the relationship. The second condition is even harder for me to fulfill. I cannot imagine having to throw away my century long dream of having a warm family with children running amok. I wonder what I'll do now…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shamal was sifting through the library in Cranagan. She would have preferred looking Yuuno up if she wanted a book but lately the poor guy has been so busy filling up Chrono's orders that he barely has time to do much of anything else. So, Shamal decided to go to a local library to see if she could find some interesting novels to fill up her time at home when she is not so busy. Unfortunately, she was having a problem picking a good book because she has no idea which book is a considered a good book. Shamal was pondering on a good title when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Looking for something in particular ma'am?" the person had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and was what Shamal estimated to be about six feet two inches tall.

"Not really. I was just looking for something nice to read. Problem is, I don't know any good books because I forgot to ask for suggestions," she answered in her usual sing song voice.

"Shall I suggest several then?"

"That would be nice. I just need one or two books to occupy my time."

"Then let us look over the romance section then," he said with a smile, guiding her past the book shelves.

"I admit to never having read a romance novel before."

"Well, there's a first for everything. Why not try reading this. Should be suitable for you, just plain romance, a rather good book by vote," handing her a hardcover book he had pulled from the shelf nearby.

"Well, might as well give it a go," Shamal said with a frown.

"I have an idea. Since you're not sure as to what genre you prefer, why not you come with me in a few minutes while I'm on my lunch break and I'll go over with you several good books that I read," Shamal looked at him in surprise.

"You mean on a date? Now?" she asked with a small blush.

"Why not, a good way to get to know each other better and make an acquaintance while we discuss about books," he laughed.

Shamal stared at him for awhile. One would say she was surprised that this man was so very open minded, kind and maybe, possibly, interested in her. Shamal did not dare assume further in any case she make a blunder of herself later. So she agreed and in fifteen minutes, they were at the Lost Wings Café, sipping tea while they talked about several book genres.

"Hmmm, I think I might like the mystery genre a tad bit better. Though romance isn't too bad, I think I will try reading horror and see how that one goes."

"Trying out different genres is a good way to start since you're not sure about what you like…." he stopped short in a sudden realization.

"What's wrong?"

"I believe I forgot to introduce myself."

"When you start talking about books, you forget a lot of things my friend," another man said.

"Well, you know me well Touya. Meet the Lost Wings Café owner Touya Kohakuyuki. And what he said about me is true. Nice to meet you, my name is Shinomiya Yukito."

"I believe we both forgot to introduce ourselves. Nice to make your acquaintance Shinomiya san, my name is Shamal," the blonde knight allowed herself a small giggle.

"Now, since you two _finally_ know each other's names, how about making a food order?" Touya asked.

"Hmm, maybe a cheese cake for me."

"That isn't very healthy Shinomiya san. To me you looked like someone who worries about his health and weight gain," Shamal mused.

"I am, but every time I come to Touya's café, I can't help but eat cheese cake. Unfortunately, I haven't the time like this muscle man, to work out at a gym," Yukito said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, very funny Yuki, you know you hardly need to exercise to gain muscle. Your vampire strength is more than enough," Touya said with a smirk.

"What vampire strength?"

"Umm, Touya and I are vampires. Touya's lover is also one. Vampires don't exist on Mid, I mean we are here but we did not originate from here. We came from another planet, Victoria, Touya's girlfriend's planet," Yukito explained.

"Oh, I see, but which planet?"

"The planet is un-administered world 105#, Szresh. We don't go back anymore, just Victoria because her friends are there," Touya answered.

"That planet lacks a sun and is almost as desolate as the desert planet 75#," Yukito added with a frown.

"I don't know why she likes Szresh so much. I prefer it here," Touya said with a boyish frown that made Shamal giggle.

"By the way, I thought she was in town, Victoria I mean," Yukito asked.

"Yeah, she is. She has a proposal but I'm not too keen on accepting," Touya said with a sigh as he sat down at their table.

"Hmm, well, think it over properly and then decide. No need to rush things. Weren't you supposed to get my cheese cake?" Touya looked at his friend in disbelief. "I am still a customer and you haven't even taken Miss Shamal's order yet," Yukito kindly reminded his friend of his job.

"You're a killjoy Yuki. Fine, what would you like to eat Miss Shamal?" Touya asked in a flamboyant tone.

"Oh well, just give me a cheese cake as well," taking down the order, Touya got up and left.

"I thought you were worried about your weight?" Yukito asked.

"Well, like you said Shinomiya san, I believe it is ok to splurge on sweet things every once in awhile. I don't really think I want to skip out on the _good stuff_ all the time," Shamal said with a laugh.

"Well, we people sometimes need to stop and enjoy some of the _good stuff_ every once in awhile. And please, call me Yukito."

"Well, then you may call me Shamal."

"Very well, Shamal, we shall both eat cheese cake that is full of calories and grow fat together," he said with a laugh.

Shamal joined in his laughter as well as they lifted their glasses of tea and gave a toast to health.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To make up for that extremely short chapter, I decided to post the following chapter so that I don't bore you guys. ^^ If you want me to post the next chapter ASAP, then all you guys have to do is ask and I will gladly do it. Like I mentioned earlier in the story, this chapter will have more than one pairing, though some of it may seem tad on obvious, I will not indulge you immediately as to who is paired with whom... ^^

Though, I must say, for lack of men in this anime, I had to make up for them with good OC's. Though, some of the characters, like Nanoha and Fate, I will not elaborate so much on their stories seeing as this story is supposed to be mainly about Signum but I made an exception this time, to include most of the characters in this story. Though, I do hope, mostly, that I do not make them seem TOO out of character. Again, I note, there is no girl love here... This story is completely normal boy girl romance. ^^

Have a good holiday everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Hignum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Signum has stopped coming by. I wonder what happened to her. Maybe she just got busy but I rather miss those days where we could sit and talk about life, most of the time we just sit silently and enjoy each other's company. I miss those days. Victoria is being pushy about me making my decision. I do not think I want to be with her anymore even though we have known each other for so long. I am not so sure about where I stand in this relationship. If she wants to be dominant, then what will I be? I do not think I can live like that. Somehow, I need to break the news to her that our relationship is as good as gone but how will I tell her and what other reason can I come up with?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A year after the JS incident, everyone in the TSAB wants to take a break. But today was Valentine's Day, so the break could wait just a little longer. Fate had intended to go on a long awaited holiday with her mother, Lindy, but had put a halt to her plans for one more day. She had waited a long time just to confirm her feelings for Nanoha and today, Valentine's Day, she was going to let her know. Yuuno had also wanted to take a break but Chrono's incoming book orders had made him throw the idea out of his head. He will never get to take a break anytime soon since he's still stuck in the office. Meanwhile, Nanoha was currently headed to the Infinite Library today to give Yuuno the Valentine's Day cookies she always made for him. Nanoha always made sure Yuuno had an extra large batch while Fate's had extra chocolate. Yuuno was at his desk, groaning and cursing Chrono for his ill given fate when Nanoha walked through the door.

"Yuuno kun, are you feeling all right? Do you need some help with work?" Yuuno smiled. Nanoha always asked him those kind of questions first whenever she comes to the library.

"I'm ok Nanoha."

"No you're not and Happy Valentine's Day Yuuno kun," Nanoha said as she pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Nanoha. I'd appreciate the help but I don't want to ruin your day."

"Don't say that. You know I'm always happy to help. Besides, Vivio is spending the day out with Hayate chan and her family. I think Shamal san had something to do and Signum san had an appointment," Nanoha mused. "Plus, I don't think your day is entirely ruined."

"Ha ha, you're right Nanoha, Chrono didn't ruin my day. He ruined my life," he said sardonically. "But still, that's not the point Nanoha."

"Yuuno kun, we've been dating for five months now and you know, it is essential for young couples like us to strengthen our relationship by spending some quality time together. It doesn't matter what Chrono kun does because we all already know what kind of person he is. Besides, I'm here to make your life better," Nanoha scolded in her no nonsense tone. Yuuno could not help but laugh.

"All right then. We'll start with this stack over here," he pointed to a sheaf of papers at one end of his long office table.

"Oh, right. Yuuno kun, here are your Valentine cookies," Nanoha handed him a bag of sweet smelling chocolate cookies with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Nanoha. I love you," Yuuno said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Nanoha blushed as she picked up the stack of papers and began searching for the books listed in them. The blonde lightning mage standing outside the library door had heard everything. Fate was looking for Nanoha and spotted said person entering the library. Fate was about to open the door when she overheard Nanoha scolding Yuuno about _their_ relationship. It had broken Fate's heart to find out that Nanoha had been secretly dating Yuuno behind their backs and did not even have it in her to tell someone about it, not even Fate!

Fate ran away as fast as her feet could carry her, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. Her action was halted when she bumped into someone. He was male, six feet four inches tall with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, trying to keep a straight face.

"Enforcer Fate, are you all right?" the man asked.

When Fate looked up, she saw her four year partner in the Navy, Riku Senri. He and Fate met when they were both working on the same case and ever since then they have gotten to know each other better and became close friends. He knew her well enough and when the twenty five year old had seen the tears in his partner's eyes and felt worried that something bad had happened to her. Riku helped pull Fate up onto her feet. With a sob, Fate leaned into him and cried her heart out. Riku felt his throat constrict in pain. He had never seen the strong and brave Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, his friend, slash, secret crush, cry before.

"Now, now, calm down and tell me what happened ok?" he asked.

Fate slowly let go and wiped away the tears in her eyes as Riku led her into an empty sitting room where they could sit and talk. Fate sat down while Riku made tea.

"Now, tell me what it is that made you want to cry like that," he asked again, his voice firm but kind. It reminded Fate a little of Signum.

"It was my best friend Nanoha. Today was Valentine's Day and I wanted to tell her, after so many years, that I liked her and ask her if we could be more than just friends. But I overheard her talking to Yuuno kun and found out that they had been dating for five months now," Fate started as Riku placed two cups of hot tea on the table.

"All right, let me guess, you felt hurt and ran. That's when you bumped into me, correct?" the way he spoke further reminded her of Signum.

"Yes. I can't believe she didn't even have half a mind to tell me that she was _dating_ Yuuno! I would have wanted to know! Then maybe today I wouldn't be making such a stupid blunder of myself! I almost freaking did if I told her!" Fate let out her anger. Riku came to sit next to her and took her hands in his to calm her down.

"No need to be angry. What's done is done. You know how dense Instructor Takamachi can be. The answer to all her questions could be right under her nose and she still wouldn't see it. Anyway, if you had found out sooner, you would not have found out something else that's very important today," Fate gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Fate looked at him expectantly. Riku took a small swallow.

He had always wanted to tell her the way he felt for her but never found the courage. Now that she was hurt and needed comfort, he could not help but find it rather opportunistic for himself. He had been with her through thick and thin, sharing sadness and happiness together. Working on cases that involved children had always been hard for Fate and he was always there to help pull her through it, giving her the moral support she needed. Now that she needed him once again, he would not shy away and act like some kind of useless idiot who had no guts to tell his crush he cared for her so.

"What I mean is you would not have known how much I care for you," he told her, taking her hands in his. He tried to hold a straight face while doing so as Fate looked at him in surprise.

Fate felt her heart pound when Riku closed the distance between them. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and see the kind honesty in his eyes. She never knew that the person that had been standing next to her the whole time, the person who cared about her the most, the person who made her laugh and cheered her up and the person who would shout at her and scold her was not Nanoha but Riku. Nanoha would never shout at her the way Riku does and being just as busy, Nanoha was not around much when Fate needed her but Riku was there just for her, someone to confide in when she could not find anyone else. Fate boldly pressed her lips against his, catching him off guard. Riku pulled back in shock, letting go of her hands while Fate turned away, red with embarrassment. With that, they put some distance between each other.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," Riku apologized.

"No, no, I thought I scared you," Fate put up her hands defensively.

Riku just blushed and sat silently. Fate, still crimson, stared at her hands and then glanced up at Riku. Slowly she inched closer to him without letting him notice. She took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. Riku turned bright red at the sudden contact. He turned to look at Fate whose face was just as red as his.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's shy," Fate said with a silly smile on her face.

"Eh he, I guess so…" Riku said, trailing off, unsure of what to say anymore. Fate then hugged his arm and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry I didn't know sooner, the way you felt for me. I guess I am as dense as Nanoha then," Fate said with a laugh. She may not be sure where this relationship may lead her but she was willing to chance it and find out.

"It's ok. Feeling better now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, thanks Riku, and Happy Valentine's Day," Fate said with a smile.

Riku smiled back and kissed her lightly on the forehead which made Fate blush even harder. She punched him lightly on his arm when he laughed. They were good like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My apologies if I have made Fate seem TOO out of character here, though i most certainly hope not... It was a little hard to write this part and I did try to expand on Riku a little bit but I'm also trying not to make sure that Signum remains the star of this here show... ^^

I did go over this part several times and so far, I'm satisfied but I only hope that you guys are... ^^'

NOTE : THIS IS NOT MEANT TO SEVERE OR INJURE SHOJO AI FANS. I MERELY WROTE IT THIS WAY BECAUSE IT'S THE WAY I DO THINGS. I DO NOT MEAN ANY HARM TO FATE OR NANOHA. LIKE I SAID, THIS STORY IS WRITTEN AS HUMANLY NORMAL AS POSSIBLE. I DO NOT MEAN TO INSULT OR INVITE ANYTHING BAD FROM YOU GUYS. I WRITE NORMAL STORIES BECAUSE I CAN ONLY FUNCTION THAT WAY. REVIEWS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER IS WELCOMED BUT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING RATHER NASTY TO SAY, PLEASE PM ME, DO NOT OPENLY POST IT. I UNDERSTAND IF YOU FEEL THAT THIS CHAPTER MAY MAKE YOU FEEL CONFUSED BUT I WOULD LIKE TO CLEAR UP ANY PROBLEMS OR MISUNDERSTANDING YOU MAY HAVE. I CERTAINLY DO NOT MEAN ANY INSULT WHATSOEVER NOR DO I TAKE OFFENSE SHOULD ANY OF YOU FEEL THAT I HAVE RUINED SOMETHING IN THE SHOJO AI WORLD.

All the best and keep reading!

Hignum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I have decided to stop seeing Touya in events of his intended's return and thus I have nothing to do lately. I have been having rather strange feelings lately, one of longing. I have never felt this way before and this unknown and strange new feeling is beginning to bother me horribly. I also feel a sudden urge to walk past Touya's café every other day, strange though it may be I cannot seem to be able to grasp whatever it is my heart is telling me. I somehow have the strangest feeling that my mind is blocking almost everything out but considering the appearance of this new emotion I have the sureness to assume that my mental wall is incapable of filtering out all my emotions…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vice was sitting in the cafeteria, _alone_. One would think that a person like him would have a girl with him but Vice had recently lost interest in dating because he could never seem to find the right girl. Some were too arrogant, too jaunty, too dishonest, well there are too many bad flaws to mention and some have way too many to count. He allowed admittance, at least to himself, that he had dated several perfectionists and found them to be the most annoying lot, next to the dishonest ones. Heck, even Signum was not _that_ bad a person and most definitely _not_ that much a perfectionist as those he had met. A horrible lot they were indeed. Vice let out a sigh. He was lonely and in need of someone to talk to. Recently, Signum had been busy and caught up in her own problems and thus lacking the time to come and talk to him.

He rather found it unfair that he suddenly lacked things to do and all he had left to do now was sit around doing _nothing_. Vice was about to sigh again but stopped when he heard someone approach. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey there Teana, how are you doing?" he asked as she drew nearer. Teana saw him and approached.

"Nice to see you again Vice sempai," Teana greeted.

He smiled and offered her a place to sit next to him. He nearly forgot that he had been meeting Teana recently and she was the perfect person to strike up a conversation on almost anything. The girl was a practical and open minded person and accepted all comments but not without some of her own opinions thrown into the circle.

"How was work? I hear you're going away on another huge mission sometime this week," Vice asked.

"Yes, it's true or perhaps or to be more specific, was true. The case was handed over to Enforcer Fate. She was better suited anyway and I needed a break after the recent incident," she replied.

"I see, so you're free for how long?" he asked.

"Most probably three months or so, depending if they don't have any other huge cases they want to throw in my face."

Vice nodded in understanding. He knew it had been hard for Teana during the Marriage incident and now that it was over, it was the time for healing to take place. He was concerned for her, to say the least.

"Teana, are you all right?" Teana looked up at him in surprise.

"Of course, I'm fine Vice sempai," he gave her that look he always gave her when he did not believe what she had said. "Really, no need to worry sempai. Anyway, who else have you been dating recently?" Teana almost choked on her own words. She did feel jealous, more than she was willing to admit of course.

"Ah, no one," this shocked Teana.

"Really, that is rather surprising for someone like you sempai," Vice looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you say so? Is it a must to have a girl by my side all the time?" he asked in a teasing sort of tone.

"Ah, no, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that you usually have someone else with you, which is why it's so surprising," Teana said with a slight blush on her face. Vice laughed at the expression on her face.

"I see, so that's why."

Teana did not dare to say anything else in any case that she further embarrassed herself with her silly blunders. She stole a small glance at Vice and saw that he had a smile plastered on his face, a warm gleam in his eyes. She rather admired Vice because he was charming and wise though he was what most people would label a womanizer. Yet, her curiosity was rather piqued at his loneliness.

"Vice sempai, I hope it does not seem rude for me to ask such a question but why isn't anyone with you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh, that's because I can't find the right person. I can't seem to be able to meet the right person," he said with a sigh.

"I see. Vice sempai, what are your criteria's in finding the _right person_?" Teana continued to question.

"Hmm, well I would think that person would have to be intelligent," he answered with a thoughtful look on his face.

_'I'm smart,'_ Teana thought to herself.

"She would have to be tough," he continued.

_'I'm tough!'_

"She'd also have to like travelling and be able to handle a crazy romantic like myself. I do like romantic spots after all," he said with a laugh.

_'I like places like that and I've travelled often enough to like it,'_ Teana thought confidently. _'Wait, why am I thinking this? It's not even relevant and I don't really think of Vice sempai that way, do I? Maybe I do….'_ she suddenly thought confusingly.

"Well, to put it short, my criteria's are long but most importantly she needs to be honest, trustworthy, responsible and honourable. Other than that, I think I can handle," Vice said with a smile, an imaginary picture of his dream girl in his head.

_'I wonder if he's thinking about me,'_ Teana thought ruefully.

"Teana, since I told you my criteria's for choosing the right partner, what are yours?" the question caught Teana off guard.

"Umm, I don't really… What I mean is that, well it's about the same as yours, Vice sempai," she blurted out.

"Really?" he said with a knowing smile.

Vice wanted to say more but he stopped short when Subaru appeared and swamped Teana from behind. Teana tried to pry herself loose from whomever it was that was holding onto her.

"Tea, I missed you!" Subaru said in her usual cheery way.

"Subaru, you idiot, get off me!" Teana shouted, finally removing the bug off her.

"But Tea, I haven't seen you in a long while. And you can't just treat your girlfriend like that!" Subaru complained.

Teana and Vice both went pale at the same time. Since when were Teana and Subaru girlfriends, unless she meant girls who are friends. Vice was beginning to feel a strange feeling bubbling up within him. Teana, on her part, felt like tearing Subaru up into shreds. Since when did Teana ever claim to be bisexual? She was straight! Unless Subaru meant so otherwise, she would not have much to complain about.

"Subaru, you numbskull, since when did we agree to be _girlfriends_? I don't remember asking you out on a date! Well, unless you mean us being just friends," Teana shouted at Subaru, her face red with embarrassment.

"Eh, but I thought we were because we were pretty close and all, you mean we aren't? I thought you loved me Tea," Subaru said with a small sob.

"I never ever said I loved you and even if I did, I don't think it would be quite that way! I'm straight!" she said through gritted teeth, trying her best to hold her temper in.

Subaru was reduced to a simpering puppy by the time Teana finished her recent sentence. Vice had no idea what to say or what to do for that matter. He was not sure as to whether he should comfort Subaru or praise Teana for a job well done and then kiss her.

_'Wait a minute, since when did I start thinking like that around Teana? I mean, she's my junior, like a little sister… Is she more than that to me? What is my crazed up cuckoo brain doing to me?'_ he mentally scolded himself for such an explicit thought, explicit if it's with someone he is not dating.

"Subaru, I don't think you ever mentioned wanting to get into a relationship that complicated, but even then I do not think I feel the same way for you," Teana told her friend after she had calm down.

"Can't you give it a try Tea?" Subaru asked with a soppy puppy pout.

"No," Teana replied, the puppy dog pout never ever affected her in anyway, except when Subaru went to extreme lengths to annoy her.

"Oh, but Tea ~!" she begged.

Teana shook her head. Vice just watched while he fumbled with his thoughts on Teana. He had concluded that she was a very nice girl and maybe, worth considering a try. But first, he had to get rid of his competition, Subaru. He'll have to use the same tactic of approach Signum used on him then. It was the fastest way to achieving success since it had worked on him.

"Subaru, are you serious about your feelings for Teana? In fact, are you certain you love her that way?" he asked in a serious tone. Teana looked at him in surprise, and so did Subaru.

"Of course I am!" the same answer he gave, he laughed mentally.

"Really, then tell me, what do you expect from this relationship, what do you expect from your partner or Teana in this case?" he continued to ask.

Vice smiled. Subaru could not answer the question, just like he could not when Signum had first posed him those questions. She did not know what to expect and thus he could make the same conclusion Signum did with him.

"Subaru, you know what I think, I think that you're not ready for a relationship and I think what you're feeling now is just a schoolgirl crush or what they call puppy love. It's not meant to be permanent, just a short period admiration," Vice explained expertly.

"Eh, really?" the blue haired girl asked him.

"I agree with Vice sempai. You said you loved Nanoha san back when we were still in Riot Force 6 and at the end of it you said that she's not right for you because she's someone you admire as a hero, not a potential partner," Teana added. Subaru blushed at that.

"He he… Now I remember… Yagami san is the one who explained that to me. Before then I never told you that I also thought I had a crush on Commander Fate and then confessed to her and got about the same treatment Vice sempai gave me," she said bashfully.

Vice felt like the air around him was suffocating. Subaru, in love with Fate was a little hard to believe. More likely, he did not believe it. Teana went pale and did not say anything. Subaru just laughed sheepishly.

"I guess I ought to actually remember this rather than go about confessing to every tom, dick and harry that I love him whenever I feel like it. Thanks Vice sempai, for reminding me. I'll definitely remember to think carefully next time," Subaru said with a sheepish look on her face.

Vice forced a smile. Teana still did not utter a word, well, not until Subaru left. She then turned to Vice with a worriedly horrid look on her face.

"Vice sempai, I don't think she would ever remember that, do you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I know one thing for certain is that Fate san most probably gave her the same treatment I gave her," Vice said with a silly smile. Teana thought he looked rather boyishly cute.

"I see. I guess you know a lot Vice sempai," Teana said with a smile.

"I guess I do… Hey Teana, do you think that maybe, you and I have a chance together," he asked so suddenly he hardly realized it actually came out of his own mouth.

It took a while for the news to sink in. Teana slowly turned bright red and turned away. Vice felt his brain wreck with nervousness and anxiousness whilst awaiting her answer. Ah well, better to make use of the chance now than never. At least he'll get to know whether Teana feels the same way or not.

"You think we have a chance like that, Vice sempai?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, why not?" he replied with another one of his charming smiles. "We can try can't we and see where this goes. If it doesn't work out then we would have still gained some valuable experience," he said.

Teana looked at him and saw him smile, _at her_. She felt warm inside. She smiled back and nodded her agreement. Teana and Vice are now a couple to be.

TWO WEEKS AFTER THAT = THREE YEARS AFTER THE JS INCIDENT

Vice was talking to Signum about his recent outing with Teana. Signum had congratulated him on his success at finding the person he was looking for.

"So you feel good?" he nodded at Signum's question. Signum chuckled. "That's good to know."

"I guess what didn't work out between us worked out for me and Teana," he said with a smile. Signum chuckled some more.

"Vice kun!" both of them turned to find the person calling out to him. It was Teana. "Vice kun, ready to go?" she asked, carefully eyeing Signum.

"No need to worry Teana, I already rejected his offer to court me years ago," Signum said with a laugh, catching onto Teana's intentions.

"Ah, Signum san, I wasn't meaning to…" Signum cut her short.

"I believe I know better. An ease to your fears," the pink knight replied with a smile.

Teana nodded shyly and then grabbed Vice's arm and dragged him off on their date. Signum watched them go, her heart twisting with jealousy. Why could she not be just as lucky?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There has been some misunderstandings in chapter 6, two misunderstandings but that is that and I can't do anything else if they refuse to understand why it's like that.

Now, for this chapter, I wanted to make it seem as funny as possible and so did my friend Red1Justice. Upon his request, I managed to squeeze in Subaru into this chapter making it longer but I feel that it was worth it. I hope you find it entertaining if you felt that the previous chapter was a little of a letdown. ^^

All the best wishes,

Hignum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_It pains me to watch couples walk by, laughing gaily with each other. I wish I could go to Touya's café and talk with him like I always do, it seems to calm me and I do not feel so lonely like I do now. Sadly, Victoria's presence is unnerving and I do not feel comfortable being around her since we first met. The woman radiated a strong possessive aura about her, something I do not like. I know it is cruel of me to just wish she would go but I cannot seem to help myself. I rather miss those hazy days that I had spent talking to Touya or either just sitting quietly with him, spending time together…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamui Tetsuya entered the TSAB Ground Forces office building wearing his usual brown suit. He had dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. The women whom he had passed all let out girlish giggles and sighs of admiration. He was handsome, yes, but not interested in women like that. He was searching for someone special, someone who could be better than his previous intended. He hated her then for fooling him and he still hated her now. Can you imagine how many centuries he hated this woman? Well, when you are a vampire, that kind of thing is nothing worth mentioning. He had removed her from his memory the moment he realized that he was being used. She, also a vampire, had been aiming to drain his powers and then kill him off. He had been so angry about the fact that he had almost married her. That was not what he had wanted and if he had not _accidentally_ overheard her discussing her evil plans with her friends, he would have been dead already.

Kamui calmly entered the office of the person he would be working with for the next few months. Upon entry, he halted almost immediately as his heart skipped a beat and his breath left him. If this was the person he was working with, he would be facing a huge problem, maybe. She was beautiful with pink hair, blue eyes and the air about her was soothing even though the aura she emitted showed authority. With a single glance, he could tell a lot about her, from the way she sat to the way she breathed. She was elegant and graceful in her own manner and she was intelligent. Kamui had never come across a person who had ever stunned him so on first sight. She looked up at him with a raised brow.

"Are you the officer that is sent to work with me?" she asked. He noticed that her voice was a low tenor but soft and feminine in a special sort of way.

"Yes, my name is Kamui Tetsuya," he answered, showing no sign of what he was feeling. He was good at that.

"I see. Nice to meet your acquaintance Officer Tetsuya, my name is Signum Yagami but you may call me Signum," she said, getting up and giving him a friendly handshake. It was either him or the fact that her hand felt warm in his grasp.

"I look forward to working with you from now on Lieutenant Signum," he said meaningfully.

Signum nodded her agreement and gave him a small smile. Kamui felt his stomach do a flip. All he could say was that he was smitten and he had fallen hard and fast in love within seconds of meeting her. It was fate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okie, this might seem kinda weird, i mean this chapter... maybe coz its short or otherwise its Kamui's behaviour... now, I'm poting chap 8 n 9 together because they are following up and it will give you guys a clearer view on things... but i still love my mini cliffhangers... XD

All the best from, Hignum.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I have managed to build a strong enough relationship with her and I have gained her trust. It is time to let her know how I feel and take this a step further. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met and she has stunned me time and again. Every time I thought I had her figured out, she surprises me with a new trait of hers. She is not very open about certain topics but I have noticed that as time passed, she got more and more comfortable. Before I knew it, we were conversing about almost anything. I believe I may be able to get her to understand that the way I feel for her is only ever genuine. She deserves only the best and I only wish her happiness for she only ever looks so sad. I will definitely win her heart…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamui had been most generous to ask Signum to dinner at his little chalet and he was cooking. Over the months, they had become close friends and things, Signum believed, had become slightly more intimate. She knew this through his body gestures and she also knew that he was making his intentions clear. Kamui was very gentlemanly, serious and responsible, caring and kind in his own way. Though he may seem like he does not have any emotions at times, he only does because he hides them, just like she does. She found much in common with him and soon enough she felt comfortable talking to him. She stood at his front door and knocked gently. Within seconds, the door was answered by Kamui who was wearing a white sweater and white jeans. He looked handsome, she thought with a smile.

"Good evening, you're rather early," he greeted with a smile.

"Am I too early?" she asked.

"Not really. The food is already cooked but I haven't even the chance to open the wine bottle when you came," he replied with a knowing smile.

Signum laughed as he ushered her indoors and took her coat. Kamui thought she looked sexy in a red turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. Well, it was cold at this time of year. Signum wondered about in curiosity, exploring his pad and learning more about him. The chalet was warmly lit by the fire blazing in the fireplace and it was decorated to look like those comfortable cottages Hayate had told her about. He liked it when she feigned ignorance when she was actually interested. She could fool a thousand men but not him.

"Now, why don't we eat the food before it gets cold and open the wine?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, moving across the room but she stopped when she saw the dining table empty.

"We are dining outside on the terrace," Kamui told her, leading her.

Signum was, well, surprise was hardly the word to describe it, maybe shocked would be a better word for it. The table was finely set with candles, the draped pulled back neatly and the view was spectacular. Kamui felt proud of his hard work. The dishes he had chosen to make were rather simple but he made them with his heart in it. He wanted to impress her, not by his capabilities but by his honesty in doing so. He kindly seated Signum before he took his seat opposite her. He opened the wine bottle with ease and poured them both a glass.

"Go ahead and try the food," he ushered.

Signum made a pick for the roasted chicken and found the taste astounding. It was seasoned well and the gravy was creamy and soft. She had never tasted such a well made dish except Hayate's but even those were not comparable to what she had just tasted. She felt as if it was a sin to taste something better than Hayate's cooking but then again, there was no harm in doing so right? Signum then decided to try the baked potatoes. She had to try very hard not to seem so surprised by the taste but it was nonetheless, as good as the other dishes she tried later on.

"So, do you find the food to your liking?" Kamui asked, after all the food was finished.

"I do not mean to bad mouth my mistress but I have never tasted anything such as what I have been presented today. Yes, the food is excellent, thank you," she replied with a compliment, putting down her eating utensils.

"I'm glad you liked it though I rather thought the food was rather simple. I believe that there are better cooks out there than I," he said humbly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, if there is, you would be a rather tough competitor by my standards. Even the fancy restaurant Testarossa had taken me to once, did not have food that tasted this good," Signum said with a smile. Kamui returned it in kind.

"There is something other than food that I would like to address tonight," he said, changing the subject. "I would like to have you know that I have fallen deeply for you and that I have waited for quite a while before finally deciding to let you know this," he started.

"I see. I am not surprised Kamui, many have felt that way before and I doubt that you would be any different," Signum said rather stonily. Kamui was patient.

"Yes, but unlike others, I am centuries old as you know it and my first and only one intended in the past has done nothing but make use of me. I have learnt from that lesson and now I have every intention of marrying and settling down to have a family," his voice was so serious Signum could not help but take him honestly.

"But I am not suited for this kind of relationship. Can you live with me knowing that I am a used tool?" she stopped there, allowing the message to sink in. If it did, he certainly was not showing it.

"Signum, to me your past means nothing. All I am interested in is you, just you, your present. I do not care even if you said you were a killer or a criminal because I am in love with you and only you, exactly the way you are. I will not be hindered by excuses such as these. I can see that you have been through a lot but so have I and I nearly lost my life for being such a fool in the past but that was then. I may not understand you completely now but only if you hide it from me. I am willing to go through anything just to be with you."

He was so sincere Signum felt herself sink. She abruptly stood up and made to leave. She had almost made it past the fireplace he had already caught up to her and managed to grab her arm. Kamui made her face him and looked straight into her eyes. Signum's breath caught in her throat, the fact that he was so close to her now made her heart race in adrenaline. She could feel the heat radiating from him and the warmth of his hand on her arm. Signum wanted to retaliate and evacuate the area but she could not move and was rooted to the spot by some unknown force. Kamui was in about the same predicament Signum was. He felt the desire for her burn strongly within him and the urge to touch her became stronger now that they were so close. Signum was beginning to panic as he closed the distance between them but her body remained rooted to the spot in front of the fireplace.

"Don't run away from me," he whispered huskily.

Kamui gently brushed his lips against her as Signum let out a gasp. Not that she meant to, her body had turned traitor. He moved his free hand to the small of her back and drew her closer while his other hand began sliding gently up and down her arm. Kamui then lightly pressed his lips to hers and felt her body tense up. It did not feel right and she wanted to refuse these feelings but her body would not let her move even though her heart was telling her it was wrong. She could not bring up a coherent thought because of this and had nothing left to do but leave her body to do whatever it is it wants to do.

Kamui then roughly pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, causing Signum to gasp, giving him a chance to dip his tongue into her mouth. He moved his hand from her arm to the side of her body, tracing her figure until he reached her breast. Signum gasped when he squeezed her breast lightly. It was enough to knock her back to reality. She pushed him off and made her way to the door. Kamui took several seconds to recover and saw that she was leaving. Signum took her coat and opened the door, trying to escape as fast as she could. Sadly for her, Kamui was faster. He caught her at the last second.

"I'm sorry, that was not supposed to happen," he apologized.

"If you would at least have half a mind to stop what you were doing before it got serious then maybe I might believe you," she snapped back.

Kamui did not like it when she was angry but it was acceptable considering the circumstances. He twisted her about to face him and gave her a chaste kiss.

"You will think about what I have told you tonight, will you?" he asked.

Signum would have said no but there was not a single excuse she could use that would not put her to blame, partly, for what had happened minutes ago. It would do her credit, she admitted, that she should think about getting into a serious relationship like her psychiatrist had long ago suggested to her. She might get her answer then. It was no good denying someone as seriously persistent as Kamui and what more he was what any woman would have wished for in a man so it was acceptable.

"I will accept your offer of courtship and perhaps this might work out," she replied after several minutes of thinking. It was, of course, a rational answer.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. Would you like me to walk you home?" he said with a smile.

"No need to, thank you. I can handle myself," she kindly declined his offer.

"Very well, good night Signum, I shall see you tomorrow," letting go of her arm and watching her walk down the road to the main street that would lead her home.

Things had worked out, not the way he expected but at least he had been given a chance. He wanted to love her and now he could do so, freely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm trying not to make this seem weird so i hope it doesn't... enjoy reading! Plus, i hope this followup is good, enough... ^^'

Best regards from, Hignum.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Kamui surprised me with his honesty and things might actually work out between the both of us. However, there is something that is not settling whenever I am with him, something that does not feel right. I do not have the answer now but hopefully I will find it soon enough. I also miss Touya and I somehow feel rather, anger would hardly be the word to describe this unusual feeling when I am reminded that Victoria is Touya's intended…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touya was feeling horrible and he decided to take a walk to maybe, hopefully, clear his head. Victoria had mysteriously made her disappearing act once again and he did not find out about her departure until this morning. He did not even have the chance to tell her about his decision and now he found himself reconsidering those options. He hated it every time he thought about it but it was all that was on his mind. He frowned and then let out a heavy sigh, stopping short when he saw his long time confidant sitting on a bench, most probably waiting for someone. He approached her.

"Hey Signum, long time no see. You haven't been stopping by the café as often as before. That much I noticed," he greeted her casually. Signum looked up at him with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Touya. I know I have been keeping my distance from your café like the plague but I rather thought that you and Victoria would have needed your privacy together and I was also quite busy these past few months and had quite forgotten about you. I truly apologize for that," she replied.

In fact, Signum had lied about the latter for she had not forgotten about Touya and in fact, she never got busier than doing reports and refilling the cabinets. She was practically pushing pencils at her desk. There had been no big case for the Ground Forces Military lately. So to speak, she had wanted to go but she was truthful about her earlier reason where Victoria being in residence meant she had to keep her distance. However, she did not expect it to affect Touya so much. The fact that it did affect him does not sit well with her.

"I see. But now she's gone off somewhere again. She'll be back, I reckon, sometime soon because I need to tell her something important," he continued with a half smile. Signum raised a suspicious brow.

"Something important?" she questioned.

"Well, I want to end our relationship. I don't think she and I are suitable for each other because she has made it clear that she does not share my ideals of settling down and having a family. I want children but she doesn't. She wants a marriage without bounds, something I cannot agree to. I have properly considered her proposal and have come to the conclusion that we are not, as I had mentioned, suited for each other," he explained.

"I see. I'm very sorry for you," she said out of sympathy.

"Thank you. By the way, who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Ah, I was actually waiting for…" she did not get to finish because the person she had been waiting for finally appeared.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kamui said as he approached. Touya raised a suspicious brow.

"No worries. It's nice to see you again Touya but I have to go. I shall stop by the café sometime soon," she replied to Kamui and bid Touya goodbye.

"Ah, I will be forever waiting for that moment," he said with a boyish smile.

In truth, Touya was feeling rather uncomfortable with the other man standing in front of him. It made him seethe in jealousy, something he thought rather odd. Why in the universe would he feel jealous for Signum? She was just his friend after all, was she not? However, even though he believed Signum to only be his friend, he was thoroughly jealous nonetheless as he watched the both of them walk away from him. Perhaps it was because maybe Victoria was nothing like Signum and was nowhere near serious in handling a relationship. Where Touya did not know, Kamui also shared Touya's exact feelings of utter jealousy though Kamui had every reason to be jealous.

"Who was that man?" he asked her.

"Hmm, Touya you mean? He is a good friend of mine. He owns a café called the Lost Wings Café in central Cranagan. I am one of his regulars," she replied.

"I see. No wonder you seemed rather familiarly close to him," he added. Signum looked at him questioningly.

"Kamui, are you jealous?" she asked.

"Well, to be honest, yes, I am. In actual fact, I would be jealous if you were with any other man other than me," he replied. Signum let out a sigh.

"So it means you would punch any man I come into contact with? I do work with a relative amount of them every day if you haven't yet noticed," she said with an exasperated look.

"Signum, I don't mean to be over possessive but you are the only person in many centuries that has ever been able to melt my heart in a single look. My goal is to make sure that you never ever look sad ever again. I hate seeing the sad look you possess in your eyes. I want to be rid of it, I want to make you happy and I want to be the only person who can do that. For you, I would do anything so long as your happiness is guaranteed," he said, stopping and pulling her face up to meet his.

Signum's breath caught in her throat. He was devilishly close to her, as she could feel his warm breath against his lips. Signum gasped when he lightly brushed his lips against hers. She hastily pulled back in a retreat. She felt that whatever it is that she was doing with Kamui did not feel right, not as it should. She compared now and that night and found that it was no different. Her heart felt pained and she was confused because in that split moment, she felt as if she were doing something wrong. Signum's sudden action left Kamui stunned into silence.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that we should take this too fast," she blurted out and excuse. It was not really the truth but half the truth was better than a total lie.

"I see. I'm sorry if I have rushed you," he apologized.

"No don't apologize, because you did only what you felt like doing. I don't think you need to apologize," she said, patting him on the arm. "I understand what you are trying to convey and I shall try not to make you feel any discomfort if I can help it," Signum said in pure honesty.

Kamui nodded as they continued walking. Somehow, he found Signum's earlier gesture, as in the pat on the arm, rather friendly instead of intimate. She had acted no different from that night, distant. Either that or she is distracted. Kamui frowned inwardly.

_"It must be because of that Touya,"_ he thought angrily.

But even if he thought so, there was nothing he could do about it. Sadly, he wants her to love him back and if she is unable to do so, there is nothing much he can do about it. Until then, he will not give up on this love, until she decides she loves someone else. Even then, if she finds that she is once again lost, Kamui will willingly bring her back under his caring and protective wing. He would not, if anything, leave her alone. He believed she has had enough of that already.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the late post, been busy and forgot. ^^'

I didn't mean to forget and leave you guys hanging so long. So, as someone commented, yea, I meant this story to be Signum based but I wanted to try something different and do multiple stories just to make it a little more interesting. Don't worry, soon enough the face of the story will be on Signum. Two or three more chapters and then everyone else will be done, leaving Signum the main focus. ^^

Once again, I apologise for my bad memory and thank you for keeping up with my story so far. ^^

Hignum.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_I cannot seem to explain this unusual feeling of jealousy that has consumed me, especially since it is concerning Signum. Do I think of her as more than a friend? Is there a possibility that she and I could be more? My heart seems to agree but I cannot seem to believe it. I do enjoy spending time with her when she stops by the café and all but recently when she had stopped coming by I had felt a strange sense of longing, of missing her. I do not want to think about this now because I find myself confused enough. I need to settle my problem with Victoria first…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Working hours in the medical section rather hectic because some days one has nothing to do and some days one is too busy to even sit down, much less eat. Shamal let out a tired sigh. Recently, she has been busy and had not the time to read any of the novels she had borrowed. She has seen less and less of Yukito these days as well because of work but it is not something that can be helped, after all, what good is she if she does not do what she does best? Shamal rose from her office seat and cleared up, stacking all the unchecked files in the corner so that she could go over them tomorrow. She sighed again as she took off her doctor's coat, exited and closed the door behind her. She silently walked down the hall, going over tomorrow's schedule in her head and confirming several matters with Klarer Wind.

That was when she saw him. God, she could not even feel her heart beating, it is as if it had stopped beating altogether. He was extremely handsome, tall with dark brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. Without a jacket on, Shamal could see that the man was exceptionally fit with muscles lining his arm which is clearly shown because he had folded up his shirt sleeves. He almost looked as if he were flexing them as he leaned over his computer screen. Shamal felt dizzy with desire. How she wished she could touch his skin and trace the lines of his muscles with her fingers. And his lips, oh, they were wonderfully carved and his face was finely shaped. If Shamal did not know better, she thought he looked like a god. So unrealistically handsome it made Shamal's knees weak. The knight of the lake let out a sigh, attracting his sudden attention which caused Shamal to gasp in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you," she made a hurried apology. He raised a curious brow.

"It's not a problem. People stare most of the time anyway," he replied, his voice light and smooth. Shamal barely caught herself from sighing again.

"Still, I apologize. Working late?" she decided it was better to switch the topic and cut herself some slack.

"Yes, it can't be helped. You just leaving?" he replied, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

"Yes, it's already late so I decided to finish up everything else tomorrow," she replied as she entered the office. As she looked about the interior she realized he was sharing an office because she saw another desk at the other end. She looked at the nameplate and found out that it was Signum whom he was sharing with.

"I see," he answered, looking up to see what she was doing. He frowned. "I would like to inquire what it is you are doing," he asked sternly. Shamal was taken aback slightly by his sudden change in tone.

"Uh, nothing, I was just curious as to who you were sharing this office with. So I guess you know Signum. She lives with us now but I know she has every intention of moving out sooner or later once Hayate gets married. That is, _if_ she ever gets married," Shamal replied with a smile. She saw his frown soften out.

"I see. So you live with her. I'm sorry if I seemed overly harsh a few seconds ago," he apologized. Shamal saw the honest look in his eyes.

The knight of the lake watched as he turned to look out the window at the night sky. His eyes became softer and there was a look of caring endearment in them as he slipped into thought. Shamal watched in awe. This man was so very, very different than all those that she had met and she found him very mysterious and enchanting. Shamal knew what she had to do. She has to tell him, sometime soon but she would have to build a solid relationship with him first. It will take time to get to know him but nothing is going to stop her from succeeding.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm trying to finish off Shamal's arc here so bear with me for another two more chapters, including this one, three. ^^

Signum will be here very soon, that much I can promise. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_I have not seen Shamal in a long time and I miss her. I have never encountered someone who shared so much in common with me, someone who understands me. She is very open about herself and has shared a lot of her experiences with me. I am truly glad to have met someone like her but her absence is beginning to affect me greatly, especially since she has been gone for long periods of time. I do not expect her to know how I feel about her because it is not like I told her about it, yet. However, now as time passes, I am missing her more and more and I long for her company…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late and Signum was clearing up her desk before she headed home. Kamui was watching her silently, Signum knew. It was a usual thing of his, just to watch. He was always observant and a very intent listener. Signum did not feel ungrateful for his feelings toward her but it was just difficult to be with him when her heart is so against it. There is something wrong about them being together, something unusual that is preventing them from connecting. Signum has almost given up trying to figure out what it is. She got up to leave and had exited the room when Kamui caught her arm.

"Signum, I don't know what has been going on lately but I'd like to find out and I need you to tell me what you're feeling now," he said. His voice was full of concern.

"Kamui…" Signum did not know how to continue.

"I need you to tell me what is wrong, Signum," he urged.

"I-I just… I don't know how to explain it Kamui. I just don't. It just doesn't feel right, I…" she could not find the words to tell him that they might as well end it now.

Kamui felt hurt but even more so because Signum did not know what was bothering her. He just wanted to show her how much he loved her and he wanted her to love him but if she is like this, how can he go on? How long can he continue being patient? He tipped her chin up, their eyes meeting. Kamui did not even give Signum a chance to retaliate, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. He pushed her against the nearby wall and pressed further, his lips slanting against hers. Signum tore away, upset with Kamui's behaviour. This is not what she wanted and not what Kamui expected. He saw pain in her eyes and he was angry with himself for causing that hurt. Signum pushed him away and left. He watched her go with sad eyes. It had been months already and Signum was still acting distant. Was there nothing he could do about it?

Not far down the hall, behind a pillar, Shamal was crouched down on the floor in tears. She had not known that Kamui was in love with Signum and finding out now after so many months of building a solid relationship with Kamui, all her efforts had gone to waste. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he would never leave Signum for her. Shamal got up and ran, leaving the office by another route. She had no idea where she was running to the moment she reached outside but she did not care. She just kept on running until she came to a stop in front of the local Cranagan library. This is where Yukito worked. Shamal went inside and found the entire building lighted dimly. She kept walking until she came upon a familiar figure with light brown hair. It was Yukito. He turned around to see who it was at this late hour and found Shamal standing there, not far from where he was. By the looks of it, she had been crying because her eyes were swollen and puffy.

"Shamal, what are you doing here so late and are you all right, you look like you've been crying," he got up and approached her, concerned.

Shamal took one look into his worried green eyes and broke. She ran into his arms and cried her heart out. Yukito was surprised, not having seen her act this way before, but then again, he had not seen her in a while either. He put a comforting arm around her and used the other to lift her up and carried her bridal style as he sat down in a nearby chair, propping her up on his lap like a little girl.

"There, there, stop crying and tell me what's wrong," he said in a soothing and caring tone. Shamal stopped sobbing and looked up at him. Yukito offered her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose, wiping away loose tears.

"I'm sorry I haven't been coming to see you lately. I've been busy," Shamal apologized.

"It's ok. I guessed just as much anyway. Now, tell me what's making you cry?"

"I, well, it's just that I fell in love with someone…" she said, trailing off. Yukito felt his heart clench in pain and jealousy but he kept his face straight.

"Ok, then what happened?" for what it was worth, Yukito would not mind punching whoever this guy was in the face for hurting Shamal's feelings.

"I thought if I built a strong relationship with him as a friend first, I might get to know him better and we'd get closer in the course of time but I didn't know he was in love with Signum," she felt the tears coming again.

"Oh, Shamal, it's ok," in fact, it was not. Well, by Yukito's count anyways.

"I thought at first that he could still love me if Signum didn't show interest but I took one look at the expression in his eyes and I knew he would never love me that way. He looked at Signum as if she were the world. He cares for her yet she could not even feel the same. I don't mean to speak ill of her, but, oh, I pity him so," she said with a sob and sniffle.

Yukito patted her on the back. He did not know what to say. He did not know how to comfort her without letting on the way he felt for her. So he hugged her instead. Shamal leaned on him and buried her face in his chest as she felt his warm arms hold her close to him. Shamal cried silently to sleep in his arms. Yukito just let her. He got up, lifting Shamal up with one hand and then went to switch of the lights and lock up. It was a good thing he was a vampire. He was not sure as to whether it was a good idea or not to take her home with him but he saw no harm in it and he was not going to do anything to harm her. He would never commit such a crime. When he finally arrived back at his apartment he put Shamal in his bed and pulled the covers over her. He put his hand lovingly on her cheek and then gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Shamal, sweet dreams and, I love you," he said, a loving look in his eyes.

Yukito then left the room to sleep on the couch. Before he closed his eyes to sleep, he had only a single thought in his mind. He would, will, never allow anyone, even himself, to ever hurt Shamal until she cries, like today. He would not let it happen again. She deserved better than that.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Forgive me for the late reply... got caught up with my RP and assignments so much that i forgot and i lacked time during the weekend... now, this chapter and the following chapter will mark the end of the Shamal arc so bear with me a little longer, I saved Signum's story for last since it's the best... ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Life is sometimes unfair. But it is always up to us to make the best of it and learn from our mistakes, progress and make more mistakes. That is life. I cannot blame Signum for being selfish though I know very well that she is not. It is not her fault that she is like that. I know she tries very hard but sometimes I wonder if she is trying hard enough. Kamui, I really do not know what to say about him. He just loves Signum very much and there is nothing much that I can do to change that. All that is left for me to do know is to take this small piece of experience and move on with life. I guess I'll just have to keep looking for that special person…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shamal awoke the next morning in a bed that is not hers and a room that she is unfamiliar with. It was furnished for basic needs, a bed, side table, a desk in the corner and a closet. In short, the room was dull and unlike Shamal's own room which was painted a light green, this room was just painted white. She checked with Klarer Wind the time and then got up to leave. Wherever she is she might as well find out. She stepped out of the room and found the living room furnished just about as similarly as the bedroom. She walked over to the couch to find Yukito sleeping there. Shamal gasped but clamped her hands over her mouth so as to muffle it. What was Yukito doing here? Unless, this is his house but how in the universe did she get here? Suddenly, Shamal remembered what happened last night with Kamui and then she met Yukito at the library and, oh God, she cried in front of him! She cried in his arms to be specific. Then, she thought, he must have brought her here because she fell asleep. The thought of Yukito carrying her all the way here was too much for Shamal because the knight of lake turned a bright cherry red at the thought. It was far too embarrassing. So caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice Yukito wake up and stare at her. When she did however, she only acted more flustered.

"Ah, Yu-Yukito, I didn't know, I mean you're awake!" Shamal blurted out. Yukito smiled wryly.

"I'm glad you feel better. If you are still troubled I will gladly try to help you but if you don't want to talk that's ok too," he replied.

"Oh, ok, thank you Yukito," Shamal said with a light blush on her cheeks.

Yukito nodded and offered to make breakfast. Shamal offered to help but Yukito used the excuse that she was his guest and managed to get away with it. As he entered the kitchen area, his back to Shamal, he thought to himself silently. Maybe now would be the right time to let her know how he feels. If only he were brave enough. No, he had to be brave enough or else Shamal might get hurt again and he could not let that happen. He had to come clean with himself and just be honest about his feelings. Forget breakfast, he had to, needed to tell her now. Yukito turned around to find Shamal right behind him, leaning on the counter.

"What's wrong Yukito? Do you need help with something?" she asked.

His breath caught in his throat when he looked into her eyes. They were a startling purple and her lips that were parted slightly, plump and full. She was beautiful in her own way, he thought. Shamal stared at Yukito with curiosity and he realized it was because he had not answered her.

"Uh, no, I mean yes," he stuttered, pushing his glasses slightly higher up his nose.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with anxiousness.

Yukito wanted to say something but somehow he could not find the words, they just would not come. Since his voice was now useless, let his actions speak louder than his words then. He walked over to the other side of the counter so he could face Shamal properly. Shamal looked at him curiously, expecting him to ask her to help him in the kitchen. Her cooking had gotten a lot better and she saw no problem in fixing breakfast for him if he only allowed her to. Sadly, that was not what Yukito had in mind. Yukito moved forward and watched Shamal back into the counter that was behind her. He placed his hands on the counter behind her and leaned closer. Shamal gasped in shock and placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away but she lacked the strength to do so.

"Yukito, stop, what are you doing…" Shamal did not get to finish because Yukito had covered her mouth with his.

Shamal gasped and Yukito pressed onward. He hoped that this would be enough to get the message across. His hands on the counter moved to Shamal's back and pulled her closer to him. She should have struggled, would have but she could not seem to be able to do so. His kiss was intoxicating and it wiped away every single coherent thought she had and drowned her in desire. Shamal instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her hands through the hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Yukito was losing himself to desire, the feeling her body pressed to his and the taste of her was far more than he could handle. He plunged his tongue into her open mouth and heard her moan. Yukito groaned and tried to control himself but with Shamal responding to his kiss, it was hard to stop. He pulled away from her before it got out of hand.

"I think we should stop," he said panting.

"I don't want to stop…" Shamal replied breathlessly, still clinging onto him. "I don't want you to stop Yuki."

He looked down at her. Shamal's eyes were glazed over, her lips red and plump, tempting him to kiss her again and her cheeks were a bright shade of red. Shamal purposely slipped one hand under his shirt and ran it across his chest, causing Yukito to moan. Being brave for once, Shamal boldly took the lead and pressed her lips to his and plunged her tongue dangerously into his mouth, tasting him. She found the experience extremely exciting and she could feel her blood rush. She gasped when Yukito kissed her back and moaned when he ran her hand lightly over her breast. He then moved his hand to her breast, squeezing lightly then kneading and massaging, causing Shamal to gasp and groan out in pleasure. God, she was going crazy, Yukito was making her crazy but, oh lord, she did not want it to end, she did not want him to stop and for the life of her, she did not know why. But it all felt so good.

When they finally parted, they were both gasping for air. Yukito leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her lightly on the nose. Shamal giggled between breaths. She did not know why she felt this way with him but it was definitely something good and she was most absolutely not going to let this chance slip away from her. She dared a glance and saw that his eyes were glazed over, his face a bright colour and his lips puffy. Why? Did he feel the same things she felt?

"Shamal, I love you," he said softly, it almost sounded like a whisper. Shamal gasped. She had no idea he felt that way for her and she claimed to know him best?

"Yukito…" she mouthed.

"You make me feel this way, every time we meet. I ache for you, need you to be with me. I want you to be with me," he said, putting Shamal's hand to his heart so she could feel how fast it was beating. "Stay with me and maybe, eventually, we can have the things that both of us want, marriage, settling down and raising a family full of kids and then just being together," he added, pulling her into an embrace.

Shamal did not know what to say. It was all so sudden and yet, it was the one thing she had been waiting for so long to hear. But this was Yukito, her good friend. Could they really be more than that? She does not know the answer but if anyone asked her what they would do in a situation like this, Shamal would say that taking the chance to find out would be better than throwing it away. She sank into his embrace and rested her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beat.

"Oh, Yuki, you're always so sweet," she whispered. Yukito pulled back and looked into her eyes, wondering what she meant. Shamal pressed her lips to his in a gentle and chaste kiss. "I could never leave you."

It was a vague answer but Yukito felt relieved by it anyways and pulled her into another hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x

And here is the end of Shamal's arc... I shall leave you here for now... ^^

I promise that the next chapter will be awesome, well an awesome cliffhanger too... XD So look forward to it since Signum will now star the show!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_I cannot stand the fact that Signum is troubled and I can do nothing to help her. I want to help her but what can I do when I do not understand what is bothering her? I want to love her and I want her to love me back but she is being very distant lately and I cannot seem to be able to bridge that mental gap that is between us no matter what I try. But I cannot give up for her sake and for my own…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum knew it was late to come and pay a visit and the café is closed already but the door had been open which only meant that someone is still inside. It has been awhile since she had last stopped by the café and she had rather missed doing so but she had a good reason for doing so. She walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the stools. It was dimly lit but that was expected. She turned around when she heard someone approaching. It was Touya. He had one of his charming smiles on his face.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, his voice deep and meaningful.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," she replied with a wry smile.

"What is it about?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on another bar stool.

"It's about Kamui. You see, I've been going out with him and giving this relationship a try but I seem to be hitting a dead end. It appears that I am unable to connect with him normally as I would like but I have been trying and failing altogether. It pains me when I know he cares and feels that way for me but I in cannot return those mutual feelings," she said, covering her face with a hand and leaning on the counter.

"I see. How much have you learnt so far?" he asked. He did not want to but as a friend, he had to. He felt jealousy bubble within him but he refused to admit to it.

"I don't know really. It's just that whenever we're together or when he tries to kiss me I feel that something is not right and it just feels uncomfortable after that," she said with a sigh and then she chuckled lightly. "You act just like a psychiatrist you know. I am the patient, coming by every time I have a problem and confiding in you, expecting some advice."

"I never did take up the profession because as you can clearly see, I'm not doing a very good job as it is with the advising department," gesturing toward Signum with a smile. "Besides that, don't you know that most psychiatrists have horrible love lives? They give the impression that they know everything and you think that they probably have better lives than we but in fact they have either been divorced before or their luck just stinks," he added, making a funny face.

Signum laughed a hearty laugh. It was the first time in months since she had last seen Touya that she had ever laughed or smiled like that and it felt good. He made her feel good. Strange though it may be, he always made her smile even though she was gloomy. He brought out the best in her.

"I see, how unlucky of them," she said with a chuckle.

"The reason I take up this job is because I get all sorts of customers every day and well, most of them are pretty girls. It gives me a chance to show off some of my good looks and attract the opposite sex," he said, flexing his muscles and doing a macho pose. Signum laughed some more and found herself leaning on the counter for support.

"And, let me guess, they all sigh and glance at you in pure admiration," Signum said between gusts of laughter.

"Of course and some even go so far as to say 'I love him' or the usual, 'He's a god'."

This caused Signum to burst into another fit of laughter. They laughed together about swooning young girls and stupid love triangles. He loved it when she laughed and smiled. She looked beautiful that way. No, she had always looked beautiful. He had not realized how close they were to each other now and neither had Signum. They were so caught up in the moment, it felt right, Signum thought, it definitely felt right. And before she knew it, he had kissed her. She felt his warm lips brush against hers and his hands trail the side of her body as he leaned closer. Touya knew very well that he should not, of all things be doing this with Signum, of all people, _not_ Signum. But it felt right, being with her, near her, doing it with her. He pulled her up onto his lap and then firmly pressed his lips to hers, running his hands across her thigh, over her firm derriere and up the side of her body, higher and higher. His touches sent tingles down her spine as his hands set her body on fire. She moaned when his fingers brushed against her breast, slowing cupping, lightly squeezing and then gently kneading her breast with his thumb.

She could not stop doing what she was doing, she did not want to. It did not even feel this way with Kamui. But with Touya, lord, it felt intoxicating and it was driving her crazy for more. It was as if she had been starved for a long time because of the way she was responding, with hungry need, as if her life depended on it. Touya dragged his lips from hers, causing Signum to groan, and brushed them lightly against her reddened cheeks and then up to nibble softly on her earlobe. Signum moaned at the contact as she ran her hands across his chest and over his shoulders, twining her arms around his neck as she shoved her hands through the hair at the back of his neck. Touya groaned softly and decided to move his lips downward to nuzzle her neck, eliciting a whimper from the great blazing general.

"Touya…" she whispered breathlessly.

Suddenly, Touya pulled back and lifted Signum, placing her back onto the stool she was previously sitting on. This was not supposed to happen. It was not supposed to feel this way, not with Signum. Why did he like it so much? Why? Signum shook her head gently and turned to look at Touya. He looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Th-This was not supposed to happen and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that and it'll make Kamui angry," he apologized.

Signum wanted to say something but Touya put up a hand and left her sitting at the counter alone. She took it that he did not want to further discuss the matter. It was the first time for her to actually have felt that way, to want someone so much it pained her heart now that he had left. She felt desire for the first time, felt passion and need, raw need. She loved the feeling because she did not, for the first time, retaliate or feel uncomfortable or unsettled. It was the most wonderful thing but now that she thought about it, she was doing it with none other than Touya, her _good friend _Touya. The thought was shocking, but indeed if he was the one that her heart is telling her, that she truly loved, then she was willing to believe it and take a risk. But first, she would have to clear things up with Kamui before this sunk any deeper and it will, for the life of her, be an extremely difficult task.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This, I'm sure, is all that you've been waiting for, but don't worry, there will be more to come, with more challenges... ^^

As promised, Signum will now star the show, total, she controls more chapters than Shamal and the rest were featured in so no worries... ^^ ENJOY!

Oh, and to those celebrating the new year according to the chinese calendar, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, GONG XI FA CAI!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_That should not have happened, not with Signum, of all people, not Signum. It was not right but it felt right. I feel like screaming, I do not know what is right and wrong anymore. I should not be having these sort of feelings for her but, lord, I kissed her and did other things! I do not know whether I want it to stop or not. I do not think it is wise to continue it but I also need to talk to Signum about it. Damn, the last thing I want to do now is talk about last night and with Signum moreover! Ugh, I do not know what to do with myself currently…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum was sitting at her office table, her face in her hands as she leaned over her cup of coffee. Things just got more complicated and she hated it when it was complicated. She groaned and let her head drop onto the table, her hands wrapping around the back of her neck. Unbeknownst to Signum, Shamal who had just entered the room had been watching. She could see that her comrade was troubled. She walked over to the table and sat down opposite her, tapping Signum on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" the blonde knight asked.

"No, I am not alright," Signum replied bleakly.

"Want to talk about it?" she pressed. Signum looked up at Shamal and sighed.

"It's complicated."

"Try me," Signum looked at Shamal and decided it was better to talk about it than never.

"Very well, you see, Kamui has feelings for me and I cannot feel the same though I have given the relationship a chance and have tried my hardest," she started. Shamal decided it was better to pretend she did not know about Signum's relationship with Kamui.

"Ok, then what happened?"

"Well, I decided to go and talk to Touya about it. We did and then the subject changed and we started laughing," Signum continued, smiling brightly when she came to the part about Touya. Shamal noticed the change in tone and attitude.

"And then what happened?"

"And then, I don't know what happened exactly, but we, you know…" trailing off and blushing slightly.

"Oh, I see. What did you feel?" Shamal caught onto Signum's meaning and that the moment had been intimate and she did not want to discuss it in detail.

"I don't really know precisely but what I do know is that it felt _nice_," Shamal knew there was more than Signum was letting one but she knew enough.

"Then that's good. There is no reason to be upset about it."

"That's the problem. It's Touya and not Kamui that I _think_ I'm falling in love with."

"Oh, Kamui," Shamal suddenly remembered to pity the poor man because Signum could not share his feelings.

"Is it not the most peculiar thing, falling in love with a good friend and Touya is a very good friend and so is Kamui though Kamui is a more serious partner and Touya is more humourous and gentle," Signum said with a small blush. Shamal did not find it peculiar at all since she unexpectedly fell in love with Yukito.

"No, I don't think it's peculiar at all. I, no matter how embarrassing, admit that I fell in _love_ with my _good friend _Yukito. There is nothing wrong with that. As for your opinion, I think that is mostly right. He is a very serious person and I find Touya very easy going," Shamal replied with a blush. Signum saw it and smiled.

"I understand that Hayate once said that love is the most ridiculous yet most wonderful feeling?"

"Yes, she also said that love comes in the most unexpected places and we fall in love with the person we least expect to but, oh, it's so very wonderful," goodness, the both of them were in love.

"Yes and very wonderfully complicated," Signum said with a sigh. Shamal's smile faded into a frown.

"Right, you still have to tell Kamui."

Signum was about to sigh again but it caught in her throat making her choke because at that very moment Shamal finished her sentence, Kamui walked into the room. Shamal gasped in shock but managed to clamp her hand over her mouth in time to muffle it.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Dear heaven, he heard every word. Signum's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, unsure of what to say. Shamal looked back and forth between Signum and Kamui and decided to try and help explain.

"Uh, nothing really, we were just discussing some things," she lied plaintively.

"Concerning me?" he asked. Lord, he did not have to be so difficult.

"Actually…" Signum cut Shamal short.

_'Leave Shamal, I shall speak with Kamui alone,'_ Signum told her telepathically. Shamal silently got up and left but not before throwing Signum a concerned look.

"Kamui, I want to tell you something and we need to discuss matters concerning our _relationship_," Signum started.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, giving her a soft look.

"I, I don't feel the same way you do but I have tried Kamui, I have and now I've reached a dead end. I don't know what to do right now and…" Kamui cut her short.

"It's because of him isn't it," his sentence was short and straight to the point.

"I'm sorry Kamui. I did not expect this to happen and I did not agree to this relationship because I wanted to hurt you."

"So what you're trying to say is to end this relationship isn't it?" Signum did not know what to say to that. "I see, then there is nothing more to discuss. Goodbye Signum."

He left, just as soon as he came, he left without giving Signum a chance to say anything. Kamui walked out of the office, out of the building and just kept walking until he came to an empty park. He leaned against a nearby tree and grabbed at his chest. It was painful, it hurt, rejection hurt. It angered him that Touya had beaten him and gained Signum's heart. It enraged him even more when he knew that the man had someone else according to what Signum had once told him. Kamui could not believe that Signum would throw away their relationship for someone like Touya who loved another. He did not want her to get hurt but if she is going to walk down that path then there is nothing he can do to stop her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the late update... College assignments are piling up and got final projects in the process of doing, a little difficult for me to set up my time or remember to post. Xp

Hope this will, well, lift your spirits, maybe. Xp

Though, I highly doubt that. ^^ I'm going to leave the best of my readers in suspense for rather good reasons... XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_I did not mean to hurt Kamui but there was no easier way to tell him that I loved another man. Now telling Touya was another problem altogether. Since the night we shared a little intimacy, I have missed him so and I long to be with him. I want to see him today but I fear he will not listen. He is rather stubborn and when he thinks that things are not what they are supposed to be, he is rather insistent that it is not. But I will chance it and if I fail I can only stand up and try again…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She came back so unexpectedly that Touya felt out of place but at least now he could clear up the problems between him and Victoria. It would be over. After he closed the shop, he sat down with Victoria at one of the tables to talk.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Victoria asked.

"I have thought about your proposal and have made a decision to decline," Victoria stared at Touya.

"Why?" she asked, sounding shocked and maybe a little sad.

"Because you and I want different things," he explained.

"How different could they be?"

"They are absolutely different. Victoria, I want stability, I want a family and I want children while you want freedom and you don't want children. We are too different and now that I think about it, we were never suited for each other. I'm sorry to say it but this relationship has been dead for a very long time and we can't possibly fix it anymore."

"Can't we make this work somehow? Can't we…" Touya stopped her with a hand.

"It's over Victoria. I'm sure there is someone out there who is better for you," he said, getting up in the process.

"Is it because of that other woman, the one with pink hair?" she asked.

"No, it's not. She is a good friend of mine. We are nothing more than that…" he trailed off.

Standing at the door was Signum. Touya felt his breath catch in his throat. Lord, what was she doing here?

"I'm sorry. I seem to have intruded on something private. My deepest apologies," she quickly said and was about to leave when Touya called out to her.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but it seems that you are otherwise occupied. I shall come by some other time," she said, flashing him a sweet smile.

Touya could see that she was forcing it. He watched Signum leave without another word. Victoria who was still sitting at the table watched the exchange. She knew from the look in Signum's eyes that she had something for Touya and even though the man claimed nothing more than being just friends. Oh, the pink lady definitely felt something more than just friendship. Victoria then got up and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked.

"Hmm, since our relationship is no longer there, I see no reason to stay. Besides, I have better things to do than mope about a broken heart."

Victoria smiled and left without giving Touya a chance to say anything else. Oh, she definitely had something better to do. Victoria focused her eyes looking for Signum and found her walking all by herself. Victoria checked to see if there was anyone else about and found no one else in sight. If she could not have Touya then no one will. Meanwhile, so caught up in her thoughts, Signum did not notice Victoria's approach. Victoria loomed over Signum in seconds and came to stand several inches in front of Signum's face, letting out a breath from her mouth. Signum recovered from the initial shock but not fast enough and inhaled the air Victoria released. Within seconds, Signum passed out on the pavement. It was a vampire skill to be able to knock out one's prey with a breath, causing them to sleep whilst the vampire would be drinking them dry.

"Too bad Touya doesn't take blood," Victoria mused with a wicked smile.

She was going to have fun and she is going to make Touya suffer for spoiling her plans. He was a strong vampire, too bad she won't be able to drain his powers now. Her intendeds always die on their wedding night, she thought evilly. Victoria was powerful but not as powerful as Touya or Yukito. Kamui had been powerful as well but he disappeared before their wedding for unknown reasons. Not that it matters now. Victoria looked down at Signum with a wicked smile. She might be powerful enough to sate her perhaps.

Back in front of the Lost Wings Café, Kamui saw the entire exchange between Signum and Touya. He was going to have to teach the man that he could not simply go about hurting Signum like that. His dislike toward Touya increased when he realized that the man had been with her, of all people, her. Kamui saw Victoria exit the café and he knew instantly why she had been there. Victoria was the woman who would have taken his life if he had married her. The reason she never chased after him was because if she killed him outside of marriage, the vampire council would go crazy with suspicion of a sudden death and Victoria's gain of powers. He was going to have to fix Touya's brain, tonight itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Okie, I tried to make this seem as natural as possible... It was hard to get a good plot without wracking my brain first... =.=' So, after working this out, I managed with only this... I know, I suck at trying to make scenes like these... So, please review, i would like to know if it's a good cliffhanger or not, though it really isn't much of a cliffhanger... =.='


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_The pain was immense, hearing him say those words. I suppose I mean nothing more to him than just a friend. How I wish I had not heard those words. Things were made even worse with the fact that Victoria was there, sitting there and watching. It felt as if she could see through me. Dear God, I do not wish for all my efforts in searching to come out futile, obsolete. I think it is time for me to be brave and break my defensive wall myself for I cannot hope for fate to do it for me anymore…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touya decided to take a walk. Lord, the look on Signum's face had him reeling. She faked a smile to let him know it was all right but the look in her eyes, they looked sad and hurt. In the name of all there ever was, why did she have to look at him like that? It made him angry with himself for saying that but why would he? She _is_ just a friend to him is she not? But then how is he to explain the kiss they shared that night? It had been the most amazing thing he had ever felt but why did it have to be Signum, why? It just was not right but at that moment, when their lips had touched, it did. But why in heavens name did it feel that way? Why did he long to kiss her again after that? Why did he wish that he had not stopped? Why? There were just too many questions and he might not be able to find an answer for any of them. He let out a heavy sigh. Touya suddenly stopped walking when he saw someone standing in front of him.

"You made a mistake when you decided to court Victoria and you made another mistake when you pushed Signum aside. I'll make sure you never make that second mistake again," the man said, his eyes turning from a gentle hazel brown to a bright yellow, his pupils becoming slits.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'd say that you should just mind your own business," Touya replied.

"It is my business when you hurt Signum," he snarled and the lunged at Touya who reacted, dodging the blow and jumping far away.

"You asked for it," Touya growled back, his jet black eyes turning a bright blood red and his pupils also becoming slits. The two of them growled and lunged at each other at the same time. "Who are you?" Touya asked angrily

"I'm someone who loves Signum but will never be loved back because you are her lucky man!" he snarled.

Touya now knew who he was, he was Kamui, Signum's so called boyfriend. Kamui threw Touya into a building. Thank goodness they were on the outskirts of Cranagan. Touya got up and looked at Kamui in shock.

"Why, is it so surprising that she chose you over me? I still cannot believe that she would have fallen in love with such an ignorant man such as you," Kamui mocked, looming over Touya.

"She loves me?" Touya mouthed, the shock still reeling through him.

"You still don't get it? Here, I'll say it even more clearly for you to understand. She ended _our_ relationship just so that she could take her chance and be with _you_! Even though she knew that you were courting that cunning witch, she still went, and that's all because she loves you so damn much!" Kamui yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

It had been a very long time since Kamui had last cried and that was when he found out Victoria had wanted to kill him. That was the first them he felt heartbroken and the reason he was crying now was about the same. Touya stared at the man before him. His heart clenched in pain. Signum loves him and he said that they were nothing more than friends. Lord, he had hurt her feelings without knowing. And the kiss they shared, the reason it had felt so right, was because he _loves_ her too. All this while he had been denying that fact and had created over a hundred excuses just to avoid having to admit that he had fallen in love with his close friend. Touya let himself lie in the rubble as he ran through his thoughts, his heart clenching with pain, his body twitching in anger at himself. Kamui had sunk to his knees, weak from crying, next to Touya.

"What are you going to do now?" Kamui asked. Touya looked at him with a blank expression which then switched to a determined look.

"Tell her I love her," he replied, getting up and leaving.

"Good boy, you finally realized it," Kamui said with a sardonic laugh.

"Thank you, for beating me up," Touya said appreciatively.

"No problem. Next time you feel like you're not sure about the way you feel about Signum, come by, I'll beat you up some more," Touya let out a dry chuckle. "Now, I have another thing to tell you. Victoria is not who she seems. She is cunning. I almost got myself married to her which would have led to my death. She is only after power and after some investigations, I've been told that she's been married several times and every single one of her spouses have unexpectedly died on their wedding night," Touya looked at Kamui in surprise.

"You mean…" Kamui finished Touya's sentence for him.

"Yes, she would have killed you too. She does not dare to openly chase us out and kill us in broad daylight because the vampire council will suspect something amiss and will alert the TSAB to the killings and that would get her in trouble. She will not be charged for killing her spouses under the territorial factor and so it will not arouse much suspicion. Also, she's not strong enough to take us on that's why she's resorting to this method," Kamui further explained.

"God, Signum came by yesterday when I was telling Victoria that I wanted to end our relationship," Kamui's eyes widened when the truth of Touya's words hit him.

"If Victoria can't marry you, she will probably look for another way to satiate her lack of power which means she might go after a mage with considerate powers. But she does not know anyone who has that kind of strength," Kamui continued in fear.

"Except Signum," Touya trailed off.

"Signum might be in danger!" they both said in unison.

Kamui and Touya both got moving to find Signum and protect her from whatever it is that Victoria was planning.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ok, this part was even harder... I thought of combining the chapters together, this one and the next, but it feels better this way... please read and review.. let me know how it is... ^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Tonight, the full moon is out and by the time morning comes, I will be strong enough to battle anything that comes my way. Mama and Papa will be proud. Moreover, it seems that this pink lady has more potential than I expected and her fire powers will do nicely. It is a good thing that we vampires can consume linker cores too. Too bad that this pink lady has not been using her powers to their full potential and most of it is just lying dormant within her. Never mind that, I promise to use them fully and purposefully after she dies…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Signum awoke in an empty chamber. The air was cold and bone chilling. She also discovered that she was lying on a table, her hands and legs tightly fastened to the table with shackles. It was most uncomfortable. Signum struggled slightly, trying to get loose but it was futile. With Laevatein obviously confiscated, she had to try and break her binds herself. Signum closed her eyes, focusing her magic to try and break the weak shackles but the spell suddenly dissipated. This occurrence alarmed Signum. Why did her spell suddenly dissipate? She tried again only to meet with the same conclusion. The shackles were no ordinary binds and they were coated with magic to dispel any spell that its captive tries to use. Signum's thoughts snapped back to reality when someone opened the door.

"I see that our sleeping beauty has finally woken up. Good morning or should I say good evening? I don't think that really matters though. The important thing is that you're awake. I hope you're accommodations are comfortable enough," the person who entered said.

Signum eyes widened in shock, she recognized this voice. It was _Victoria__'s_. Coincidentally, Victoria came to stand near enough for Signum to see her smirk. The look on her face sent chills running down Signum's spine.

"Surprised? Hmm, even if you are, you certainly aren't showing it."

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Signum demanded angrily.

"I can't do that. You see, I have need of your magical capabilities because I want to be the strongest vampire there ever was and take on the universe. I am not strong enough now but after I eat your linker core I will be. You see, you have plenty of latent potential lying dormant within you and that you're more powerful than you're letting on," Victoria answered.

"And what do you hope to gain from all this nonsense?"

"I gain everything. After sacrificing you of course because you see, I'm just an inch weaker than Touya and his buddies but after this I won't be and the vampire council can't do anything about that. I would have taken over the universe by now but my previous fiancé, Kamui ran off before our wedding so I couldn't possibly drain his powers otherwise the council will suspect. You are different. The TSAB won't miss you and the council will only be concerned over our vampire activities. So, I don't think they'll find out until very much later," she said the latter with a high pitched laugh that made Signum shiver.

Lord, the woman had almost succeeded in draining Kamui and Touya of their powers! And now, because Touya did not agree to marry Victoria, Signum was going to be a sacrificial lamb and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Dear lord, she did not want her death to be one to contribute to an evil plan.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It is very easy for me to make an evil character but very hard to write the plot out. Yeah, I know, it sucks... the romance part is better... Xp i have yet to improve but, ah well... == i will be posting this chapter and the next simultaneously so that it will buy me some time before i update again... assignments are killing me...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Signum, I'm coming!_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's time. You can stop praying for help to come because it's not coming," Victoria said with a smirk. Signum kept silent. "And don't worry about your device, I shall make good use of it as well," Victoria added with a laugh.

There was nothing else that could possibly be done. Victoria was right. No one would notice her disappearance until, the earliest, tomorrow. She was going to die alone and be the cause of the universe's destruction. She did not even get the chance to tell Touya that she loves him. She let a single, solitary tear silently slide down her cheek. Victoria walked over to Signum and raised Laevatein in its pendant form above its master. She was planning to use Laevatein to draw out Signum's linker core since vampires do not have magical capabilities like mages. Activating the device to do such was tricky but Victoria was an expert, having done it a million times over though, she had to admit, Laevatein put up a hell of a fight to avoid being used by someone else besides its master. Great, Signum thought, now her device was going to be used against her and would also contribute to the evil deeds that Victoria would soon carry out. Why were the heavens so against her having a happy life with her loved ones? Will she die and be remembered as a criminal for all eternity? Was she destined to always be the villain? Her train of thought was cut short when Laevatein began to glow and Signum started to feel her device's magical tug at her linker core. She was going to die.

_'If I could just kiss him one more time,'_ Signum thought sadly.

"So, now that you've accepted your death, let's end this but not without some suffering first," Victoria said with a smirk.

Signum's eyes widened and then shut tightly as she tried to stop the scream of pain that was bubbling within her. Her linker core was being drawn out. Victoria laughed at Signum's efforts. Then, Victoria abruptly punched Signum in the stomach causing the knight to cry out in pain. Victoria laughed hysterically. Outside the building Signum was in, Touya and Kamui were standing before the rusty warehouse that was Victoria's hideout. They managed to trace the witch because of the scent trail she left behind. It was far from the city, far from civilization and was secluded. The two vampires heard Signum's cry and decided that their safety was the last thing they needed to worry about, dashing into the building. Touya was ahead of Kamui by several meters and entered the room Signum was in via bashing the wall. The door was a bit further down, but they did not bother wasting time using the door since the wall was nearer. Victoria gasped in surprise when she saw Touya. His eyes were blood red with slits and he was baring his fangs.

"What are you doing here?" Victoria asked, still in shock.

"You're not getting away with murder Victoria. I believe you've been doing more than enough of that through the centuries!" Touya shouted angrily and lunged at her.

Victoria had no choice but to back away, dropping Laevatein on the floor in the process. Touya stopped next to Signum who was panting heavily. Signum saw him and smiled wryly. Victoria, however, could not stop moving because right after Touya halted, Kamui jumped over him to get to her. Kamui stopped in front of Victoria who had tripped and fallen in her attempt to back off.

"Missed me Vicky?" Kamui asked sardonically.

"Kamui?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, it's me. Sad you didn't get the chance to kill me back then. You can blame yourself for that, talking openly about with your friends wasn't really the wisest choice. But I suppose I have to thank you for your stupid mistake else I would not be standing here today," he replied, his eyes turning a deadly yellow and the slits forming.

"You wouldn't dare kill me," Victoria said proudly.

"And why not?" he asked.

"That's because you love me."

"Correction, _loved_. It's past tense. If you think you still have my heart in your hands, it's about time you snapped out of those dreams darling, this is reality," he replied with a snarl.

In a split second, Kamui bared his fangs and jumped onto Victoria but she dodged and Kamui fell to the ground. Touya had just freed Signum and they were both in a tight embrace. Victoria saw her plans for domination crashing before her eyes.

_'If I'm going to die, you're going with me!'_ Victoria thought mentally.

Victoria pulled out a dagger and tossed it in Signum's direction and it hit Signum in the arm. Signum bit down on her lip to stop from crying aloud. Touya growled angrily as he tried to stop the bleeding and Kamui took the opening provided when Victoria stopped to throw the dagger to kill her.

"Ha, ha, you think you've won but this isn't over. Pinky over there is going to join me in hell very soon," Victoria said with an evil chuckle before dropping dead.

Kamui felt worried and went over to Signum to find her looking pale, gasping for air. He leaned down and using a finger, put some of Signum's blood in his mouth. He spat it back out.

"Poison, there was poison on the dagger. We need to get her to a hospital to find out what poison it is and treat her. From the looks of it, the poison is strong," Kamui quickly said, getting up and gesturing toward the opening in the wall that Touya had created earlier.

Touya nodded, carrying Signum bridal style, got up and rushed out, Kamui following a few minutes later after he picked up Laevatein. Please, let it not be too late to save her, Touya thought with anguish.

x-x-x-x

Sorry if chapter 18 was too short but i wanted to do a take on Signum's thoughts. Now, as for Vicky's background, since my buddy smiling ivan says it lacks one, i will put in and let you know... i will put it in my fanfiction titled Wolkenritter One Shots and Omakes which is already existent... Now, this plot, to me it feels kinda cliche, not to say that i did not try to make it seem different... i seriously need new inspiration.. i will try to update soon and will leave you all here until then... ^^ enjoy..

PLEASE REVIEW ~ !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Please, heaven, please, let Signum live! I have not told her I love her but that is not the point. There are still so many things I want to do with her, to show her. Please forgive me for my blindness and my ignorance, give me a chance to love her where I did not. Oh, heaven please…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Shamal was working as fast as humanly possible to figure out what was poisoning Signum. The symptoms were not familiar to her. Whatever the poison was it caused the bone structure to weaken and organs to go into failure. The poison was killing Signum from inside and the blood stream was spreading the poison throughout Signum's body. No amount of magic could stop the poison. Shamal felt hopeless she felt like crying, in fact, she already was. What was she going to tell Hayate, or rather how was she going to tell her mistress that Signum got kidnapped, stabbed in the arm by a poisoned dagger and died when the poison killed her from the inside? Still weeping, Shamal called up a contact screen and dialed Yukito's number. A few seconds later, Yukito's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Shamal… What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression on his face. It was not every day that Shamal decided she wanted to cry, lest it was someone who made her cry then Yukito had an idea of torture for said person who dared do so.

"Oh, Yuki, what am I to do? Signum's poisoned and she's dying and I can't stop the poison because I've no idea what it is. Oh Yuki, help me, I don't want her to die!" Shamal wailed.

"What are the symptoms?" he asked, his expression turning dead serious.

"Weakened bone structure and organ failure. The poison spreads through her body via her blood stream. I can't stop it Yuki, I can't!" Shamal shook her head. She was angry with herself for being so useless.

"Pull yourself together Shamal, I'll be right there," Yukito's answer was short and simple, closing the link without explaining.

Shamal's sobbed a little while more, then dried her tears and exited the room to talk to Touya and Kamui. Both men had crazed expressions on their faces, Touya's was worse. Shamal felt like the Grim Reaper.

"Touya, Kamui, I'm sorry but I cannot identify the poison in Signum's blood. I may not be able to heal her. She might, she might die," Shamal said, her voice breaking, tears streaming down her face.

The moment Touya stared at her and she saw the pained and empty look in his eyes, she broke down and cried openly. She did not want Signum to die but there was nothing she could do and she had no idea how much longer Signum had before she left them all. Touya got up and went into the room. Whatever time he has now, it was better to make the best of it. Kamui followed Touya shortly only to find the man kneeling beside Signum's bed, holding her hand.

"Signum, are you still here?" Touya asked, gripping tightly onto her hand, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"I'm still here," she replied, her breathing heavy. She was wearing the breathing mask though it was not helping her very much so she took it off.

"Signum, I don't want you to die, you can't die. There are still a million things I want to tell you. Telling you I love you is one of them," he said, his voice cracking, his body racked with bitter anguish.

"I love you too," Signum said with a sad smile, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"No, don't say that and leave me here," he begged.

"Then, before I go, will you grant me one more wish?" she asked with ragged breathing.

"Anything," he replied.

"Marry me. It's one of things I always wanted to do."

"All right, wait for me awhile Signum whilst I make the arrangements," he replied, leaving her side and exiting the room.

Kamui watched silently and he knew that the way he loved Signum would never match up to the way Touya loved her. He had lost. Outside the room, Touya called for a priest to carry out the rites and a jeweler to send over a pair of plain gold wedding bands. Within half an hour a wedding had been arranged, Touya sitting on a chair beside Signum's bed while Shamal and Kamui stood on Signum's other side as witnesses. The priest cleared his throat and hopped straight to the wedding rites. Screw the long winded sermons and if the priest even dared go there, Kamui was sure he was going to rip the man to pieces. They did not have the time for that kind of rubbish, however good they may be.

"Do you, Touya Kohakuyuki, take this woman to be your lovely wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep her for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?" the priest posed the question.

"I do," Touya replied. Satisfied with the answer, the priest then turned to Signum.

"Do you, Signum Yagami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honour and keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do," she answered shakily.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest finished.

All of them watched as Touya slipped a gold band onto Signum's ring finger on her right hand, then putting the other on his own. Kamui then felt Shamal grab his shoulder and squeeze. Turning to look at her, he saw the blonde doctor hold onto her tears as Touya kissed Signum lightly on the lips. After a short moment of silence, Touya and Signum, with a little help from Shamal, signed the wedding registry. As soon as the priest left, Signum looked at the wedding band on her finger and gave a teary laugh. She had gotten her wish but how it pained her that she would not have a chance to enjoy it for much longer.

"You shouldn't be crying on your wedding day Signum," Touya said with a cracked laugh.

Signum could not stop her tears from falling. As to whether they were tears of joy or pure sadness, she had no idea. Her body felt weak and her breath was growing raspy. She knew she did not have long left. However sad it is for her to leave her beloved husband behind, she was happy enough with her life, though she would have wanted to start a family with him, she would have no other choice but be satisfied with what she had. Touya watched as Signum slowly began to ebb away from him, her life dissipating before his very eyes. If only she did not have to go when he had just only found out how much she meant to him, how much he loves her and where they could have had the chance to start a family of their own now that they were married. Alas, that was not to be and he would only remain a married man with a wonderful wife for less than a day.

"Don't cry Touya. I don't want you to be sad over my death. Surely you will find someone else who can later fill in the emptiness in your heart after I'm gone," Signum said with a raspy breath.

Touya felt tears wet his face as he choked back on a sob. Signum cried with him. Shamal immediately left the room to cry outside and Kamui just sat silently in the corner, tears quietly sliding down his cheeks. Shamal was hunched over, her hand on the wall to steady herself outside the room, her body shaking with sobs, tears falling down her cheeks, dripping onto the marble floor beneath her feet.

"Why, why now when she was so close to getting all that she wished for, the only things that she had ever wanted? Why?" Shamal said breathlessly to no one.

So caught was she in her thoughts that she did not hear someone approaching. The person put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around, pulling her to him in an embrace.

"Oh, Shamal, don't cry," the person said, his voice so very familiar.

"Yuki, is it you?" Shamal asked, through sobs.

"Yes darling, now, tell me where Signum is," he asked.

"Oh, Yuki, she looks horrible!" Shamal wept.

"Just take me to her," he said softly.

Shamal nodded and took Yukito into the room. The sight that greeted them was far from welcoming. Signum was on her last breath and Touya was begging her to stay. Yukito moved quickly and pulled out a small bottle full of liquid and a syringe. He speedily filled the syringe with the liquid from the bottle and jabbed Signum with it at her wrist. Signum ignored the pain as she let her tired eyes close slowly, smiling her best and then stopped breathing. Shamal clamped her hands over her mouth as more tears slid down her face. Yukito held onto her and let her cry in his arms. Touya broke down and cried with painful anguish. He did not care about being a man, he was heartbroken because the person he loves just left him and he wanted to go with her.

x-x-x-x-x

Yeah, I know, cliche like hell... sorry guys, I wrote this story finish before i decided to post it bit by bit... That is, unfortunately, the problem with me... As I improved, I hate my past writing and so I don't read it again... in a way, i try to when i have time... my final projects are all here and it's bumping into each other so i'll try to wrap this up as soon as i can and start working on a better and new improved story... i've gotten a really cool idea to expand and lengthen the story without adding too many characters... sorry if i suck where action is concerned... i can always write cool fight scenes but i can never get the story there, more like i can't come up with an idea to get it there... so this is the best i've got, for now... i never edit my past works, i edit it back then, so i figured to leave it and post it for you guys, like i meant to do in the first place. I will come up with a better story, less cliche, i promise i'll try to make it seem less, well, stupid... normal sounds good right about now...

the good thing, i don't have to worry about fixing Signum up, just the story... thanks for those who have reviewed and supported me all the way up to here... don't worry, there are still some more chapters, less stupid ones i hope, well, trying to judge from your point of view... greatest of thanks to you, Smiling Ivan, for whole heartedly supporting me and you've improved in your writing so much and the difference from then and now is really something to be proud of but never stop improving! as to my fellow writers and fave authors, I hope you can keep writing to inspire me and hopefully give me more ideas for better storylines... the only way to cure myself and come up with better story lines for action is to read more romance novels and think up a nice bittersweet plot... ^^

enjoy the rest of this story, no matter how stupid this author made it be... thank you...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_I hope I was not too late to inject the antidote to the poison. But for the life of me, I know Signum will make it, she has to, for Touya's sake she has to!_

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yukito was good at indentifying and curing poisons. He was not surprised that Touya had not come to him first, panicked as the man was but luckily enough Shamal had called him and told him about the poison. He recognized the poison as the one most commonly used by vampires and smugglers. He had dealt with it many times and had even lost his previous lover to it once. He had been angry with himself for not knowing about the poison then but with her sacrifice, he had managed to find a cure to it and has saved many people since then. He was thankful to her for that and had moved on and now he had found Shamal. The person with the poison in them would usually die within an hour or two but Signum had managed to last out for three hours. Now, all he could do was to wait for the antidote to take effect. He knew he had made it in time, barely but he knew that Signum would make it. She had to for Touya's sake. He watched the machine that measured the heart rate silently. It was still a flat line.

Suddenly, there was a small rise in amplitude, followed by a small beep and then another and another, continuing in rhythm. Yukito then turned to look at Signum and saw her face turn from a deathly blue to a bright and healthy pink, her breath steady. He had made it in time but the antidote worked a bit slow which was what made the wait a pain in the ass. Yukito had seen people die and go on a flat line for a longer period after he had just injected the antidote. After all, the antidote had to first spread through the blood stream and then get the heart and lungs working immediately. Everything else was of secondary importance next to reviving the person. The librarian watched Touya look up at his wife in shock, his face stained with tears.

"How?" it was all Touya could say.

"I saved her. It would do you credit to remember that I have antidotes to almost all poisons at home as well as the fact that I _am_ a doctor," Yukito said clairvoyantly.

"Oh lord, how could I have forgotten? Signum died!" he shouted angrily.

"She did but nearly remained that way. I remember losing Serena to this poison once and have seen many go through what Signum just did, only their flat line lasted longer than hers. Don't be upset Touya, smile and greet Signum as if nothing had happened," Yukito regarded his friend with a smile and gestured toward Signum who was waking up.

"Good morning my darling," Signum heard a familiar voice say. She was dead yet the heavens still wish to torment her, unless she was in hell.

Before Signum had a chance to retort with a curse to all that ever was, she felt something warm on her lips, silencing her. Oh God, it was all so achingly familiar, this warm feeling that sent tingles down her spine. She knew that before she died she had gotten married to the man she loves and he had kissed her one last time. It felt like ages since it happened and here she was experiencing it all over again. It was torturous but she did not want it to end no matter what. She opened her mouth and welcomed the invasion, savouring the moment and kissing back with all her ardour. Signum kept reaching for more even though she was running out of breath. Suddenly, it ended and Signum quickly reached out, hoping to be able to hold onto it for awhile longer. She opened her eyes and saw her husband's face as he accepted her hand in his.

_'Why, why am I tortured so!'_ Signum thought angrily, seeing her husband's face before her.

Touya sat on the side of the bed and gathered Signum into his arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead ever so lovingly.

"Oh darling, do not look so upset. Be happy because I'm happy. You're alive and that's all that matters," Touya said huskily.

"I'm, I'm not dead?" Signum asked, giving Touya a confused look.

"No, you're not and you can bet on my life that I'm telling you the truth. It may have been close but Yukito saved you. What matters is that you're here now and we get to do the things you've always wanted to do," Touya explained, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Signum looked at her husband with teary eyes and then hugged him, whispering small prayers of thanks. Yukito who was still holding onto Shamal turned her face up to meet his, wiping away her tears.

"Thank you for saving her Yuki," Shamal said, her throat dry as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok Shamal, I'll save anyone you ask me to," he replied with a smile. Shamal let out a dry laugh though she knew that she wanted to ask him something about the girl Yukito had mentioned.

"Yuki, may I enquire as to who Serena is?" Shamal asked. Yukito let out a sigh and pulled Shamal into an embrace.

"Serena was my ex lover. She and I were close as friends and fellow practitioners. We were both good at poisons and knew the cure to most of them except, that time, we did not have the cure for the poison Signum was injected with," Yukito replied monotonously.

"What happened then?"

"Serena was attacked in her own home and by the time I got there, she was almost gone. I managed to take a sample of her blood and recognized the poison in her system as the one commonly used for killing. At that time, this poison was the most dangerous and it still is if you don't get treated immediately. Serena died but her sacrifice allowed for more lives to be saved and for that I do not regret anything."

"I see. Yuki, did you love her very much?" Yukito looked at Shamal in bewilderment.

"Shamal?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked about something like that, I," Yukito cut her short

"It's all right Shamal. Yes, I did love her very much but that was the past. You're my present and future," he replied, giving her a loving look. Shamal felt touched by his words.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to question you, I just," Yukito silenced her with a kiss.

Shamal decided to give it a rest and kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck, her hands snaking upward and her fingers playing with the soft hair at the back of his neck. Yukito groaned slightly and pulled back. This was a little too much. After all, they were, as a fact, in a hospital. When Shamal finally recovered, she blushed lightly and stepped back a few steps. She then turned to check on newly wedded couple and found Touya cradling Signum in his arms as the sword knight traded whispered messages with her husband with a smile on her face. It was the most absolutely romantic scene. After watching silently for a few moments, Shamal then checked the room for Kamui and found him missing. He had most probably left already. Still, Shamal felt a tinge of pity for the heartbroken man. He did _love_ Signum after all. Yukito then nudged her out of the blue and handed Shamal Laevatein.

"You might want to send this to maintenance just in case," he told her, handing her the device.

"Where did you find Laevatein? I did not find him on Signum earlier," she asked him, taking it.

"Kamui passed it to me before he left, when you were still, umm, crying," Yukito answered with a small blush.

"Oh, I see," Shamal felt heat rising up her cheeks.

x-x-x-x-x

sorry, seriously got busy when all my final projects piled up together at once... =.= stress in an immediate manner... i'll post several chapters together... i will finish this story soon... ^^' sorry for the very, very, late update...

i'll get work on my new story as soon as i'm able.. i have a lot of plans but lacking the time to execute so pls bear with me... ^^'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Thank goodness this is not a dream…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

When things had finally settled down and Shamal was certain Signum was not in danger of dying _again_, she left to send Laevatein to Mary for maintenance. But not before giving Yukito a goodbye kiss of course. Signum was discharged from the hospital that day itself and Touya took her home, correction, _their_ home which so happens to be an apartment above his café. Signum had taken a bath and was now sitting on the side of the bed, looking at her gold wedding band. It was so hard not to believe that all of it was a dream. But somehow, she knew it was not and she was glad it was not. Touya, having come out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, watched his wife silently in admiration. She was, after all, only clad in one of his shirts and a pair of underwear, her long pink hair pooled about her waist. But the fact that she looked sexy was not on his thoughts. It was just the moment that seemed symbolic. He walked over to her side, sat down and put his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Signum was obviously alerted to his presence now that he was so close. She turned so fast in her shock she almost knocked into his face. Touya laughed at her slightly shocked expression then watched her gaze slide down his body. Signum sucked in her breath when she saw his completely naked top. She hesitantly put a hand on his chest, running her fingers over the contours of his muscles. He was gorgeous she thought amiably.

"See something you like?" his voice low and husky.

Signum did not know how to respond to his question directly. Touya chuckled and tipped her face up to meet his. His breath lingered on her lips and she could feel the heat from his hands seep through the shirt she was wearing and scald her skin. Touya lightly brushed his lips against hers and heard her sigh in contentment as she leaned toward him, her head tipping back further. Touya put his other arm around her at the small of her back to steady and support her. Then his lips travelled across her cheek up to her earlobe where he nibbled at the sensitive skin, causing Signum to moan. She pressed both her hands to his chest and slid them up to his shoulders. Touya felt his body go on fire at her touch. Signum's hands snaked around his neck, her fingers sliding through the soft hair at the back. With a groan, Touya tore away from her ear and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Signum moaned and parted her lips for him, kissing him back with the same amount of forcefulness.

He pushed her onto the bed and lifted her legs up as he slid to the middle with her. Touya slowly slid his hands up the side of her body, higher and higher until he reached to her breast. Signum moaned as he began to gently knead and circle her already sensitive nipple. However, she would not let him take control completely. Signum slid her hands down his body, lower and lower until she reached his arousal. She gasped as her fingers lightly brushed against his centre that was hidden under the towel. Touya groaned in agonizing pleasure. He tore away from her, causing a whimper to escape from Signum lips, to pull off his towel and then stripped his wife of her clothes, leaving her nude before him. He once again lowered himself over her, skin on skin as he trailed his lips down to her breast and took her into his mouth. Signum gasped and moaned. His tongue circled and swirled, driving Signum wild with ecstasy. She shoved her fingers violently through his hair and pulled him closer to her, arching her back slightly. Satisfied, he moved his mouth back up to claim hers in another kiss as his hand moved down to her woman's centre.

Signum moaned into his mouth while his fingers slid in and out, her nails biting into his back. She was hot and ready for him. He wanted to make this experience for her as wonderful as possible so that she would not be afraid of him like she is of other men. She knew she had nothing to fear in him and that he would never hurt her the way they did. Touya pulled her legs apart and straddled her, ending their kiss and placed himself at her entrance. He looked down at his wife and what he saw made his heart soften. Her eyes were glazed over in desire, her lips swollen from their kisses and her cheeks were stained a bright shade of pink. She looked beautiful. Then again, she always looked beautiful in every way. It did not matter what she wore or the way she looked, she would always be beautiful to him.

"Touya, I need you," she whispered breathlessly.

"I need you too," he replied huskily.

With a powerful thrust, he entered her. Signum muffled a cry as she arched her back and clung to him. He continued in a steady rhythm, both of them panting heavily as they neared their climax. Signum suddenly clamped down on him with her legs and cried out, her back arching as she reached her release. Touya joined in like a chorus, his cry mixing with hers. After that, he collapsed on top of her in a heap, both of them panting and gasping for air. Signum had never felt before what she felt today, fulfillment. It was just a simple act of love making and that made her whole. Several moments later, Touya moved himself off her and pulled her close to him, covering them with the blankets. They snuggled next to each other and drifted off to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow will prove to be more promising and if then, they would be ready to face whatever life throws at them, _together_.

x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't think this is the first time i've added some lemons in my stories... i only hope this one is better than before... i'll improve along the way, that's for sure! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_I have never felt before what I have felt last night and it was the most wonderful feeling. I hope I never lose this wonderful feeling called **love**…_

x-x-x-x-x

Signum stirred in her sleep. She remembered what happened last night because it was all she could think of and it was repeated so many times in her dreams. It had been extravagant. She opened her eyes and found Touya lying on his back, fast asleep. Signum smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chest and snuggled close to him. It felt nice, comfy and wonderfully warm. She wondered now, how did she fall in love with her best friend? He was a genuine person, gentlemanly and honest. He was, in fact, everything a woman could wish for and he was her friend. But how did it go from that to become what it is now? Maybe because he had always been there for her to safely confide in, always the person to make her happy and the person who would also share her pain and try to honestly be understanding. Even sitting with him in silence was comforting. Maybe that is what love is all about, just being together and feeling comfortable with the other person, having full trust and belief. Now she wondered, why had it taken her so long to realize this much? Most probably because she was not trying and she was dense, like Takamachi. Now that sucked, being compared to the ace of the sky and finding one similarity that is not even worth comparing. In fact, having that similarity itself sucked.

"Hey, that's ticklish," Signum suddenly heard a husky voice say. Signum looked up to see that her husband was awake and smiling broadly.

"You should stop doing that before I tackle you," he quipped with a chuckle.

Signum had not realized that her finger had absentmindedly started making light circles on his chest and so she stopped immediately.

"Why now, looking so glum this morning?" he asked.

"Hmm, nothing, just doing some thinking," she replied with a soft smile.

"About what?" he asked, nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Hmm, about some certain events that are not worth mentioning," Signum replied with a soft sigh.

"I'm hungry, what about you?"

"I'd like a big breakfast this morning. How about toast, some ham, eggs, bacon and sausages?" she asked, looking at her husband. Touya gave her a devil of a grin.

"I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you," he said huskily.

Before Signum could say anything, Touya had already covered her mouth with his and pushed her onto her back. It was certain to be a very long morning. Well, not really. They finally got out of bed and had a huge brunch at eleven in the morning. Touya decided not to open his café today because he had to help Signum move her stuff out of Hayate's house. Speaking of the mistress of the Tome of Night Sky, Hayate, Rein and Agito had taken the news of Signum's sudden marriage quite well according to Shamal but Vita and Zafira had not. Vita was currently bedridden and Zafira in a slight daze. Of course, Shamal did leave out the part where Signum got kidnapped,Victoriagetting killed and that Signum went on a flat line for five minutes. It would probably be too much for the sick ones to take and it would drive Hayate crazy. They had only gotten married yesterday and yet Signum felt as if she had been at it for years. It was a nice feeling.

"It's hard to believe that it's been twelve years since the Book of Darkness incident," Signum though aloud. Shamal heard her and smiled.

"I know, it's quite a spectacle don't you think so? I'm going to get married soon too, so I guess I won't have to be jealous of you for long," Shamal replied. Signum stared at the blonde knight for several moments.

"Seriously, Shamal, when did he propose?" Signum quickly asked.

"Yesterday, after things had settled. I've yet to tell Hayate about it. I want it to be a surprise so Yuki suggested waiting till the invitations are sent," she replied.

"That was quick. Not unexpected, but rather quick. I would have thought he'd wait for maybe another month or so," Signum said thoughtfully.

"What makes you say such?"

"Well, Yukito told Touya he would wait until, maybe Valentine's Day which was very well next year but had changed his mind and decided to propose in two months time. Suppose he elected to propose then because the moment called for it," the sword knight replied with flourish.

"He told you all that?" Shamal asked, staring at Signum in bewilderment.

"Just because I didn't know I was in love with Touya at the time does not mean I did not know of _your_ love affairs."

"I knew someone has been stalking me," Shamal put a hand to her face in dread.

"I wasn't stalking you but I have coincidentally seen you kissing Yukito, on certain occasions, and you both also dine at the Lost Wings Café, that so happens to belong to my husband," Signum said nonchalantly with a soft smile on her face.

"Ugh, so it was my own mistake for being so obvious about it then."

"Naturally, we all make mistakes. I also forgot to mention that you _told_ me about falling in love with Yukito. I hadn't realized that you'd said it then but now that I have the time to think about it, you most definitely did," Signum added with a chuckle.

"Oh no, I'm really, really in it now," Shamal said with a groan.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your blunders unless Vita digs it out of you herself," she chuckled some more. "Well, that's done. Thank you for helping out Shamal," lifting the last of the boxes out of the house.

"You're welcome, and Signum, don't let Hayate or anyone else find out until the invitations are sent," Shamal reminded her.

"I know. But don't blame me if you let it slip yourself," Signum quipped.

"Don't bully me now! And don't you smile at me like that!" Shamal said in mock anger, trying to hold in the laughter bubbling within her.

Signum laughed jovially as she handed the box to Touya who in turn dropped in the boot of the car. He closed the boot and walked to the driver's seat, but not before dropping Signum a chaste kiss, while Signum walked to the passenger's seat.

"I shall see you around Shamal," Signum said as she got into the car.

"You too," Shamal replied, waving her comrade off. She stopped when the car was out of sight. "You're right Signum, it really is hard to believe it's been twelve years already since then," Shamal said to no one with a sigh.

x-x-x-x-x-x

i seriously cannot remember the things i've done and have not done... oh well... =.= now for a little thing that i call..

REVIEWS VOTING SESSION

now, this voting session is to decide whether or not i continue from here... chapter 24 onwards includes kids, literally... for those of you who want to see that, pls review and let me know... if at least one person wants to see it, then i will post it... ^^ its not that i don't want to post it, it's just that i'm afraid of some, well, rejections toward my, er, stuff... don't really know how to put it...

SO PLEASE REVIEW IF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TO GO UP.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Signum and I have been planning recently, on adopting children since she cannot reproduce naturally. I somehow had wished she would try but she decided that since her chances in that area were low, we would adopt and if we got lucky, well only if we get lucky, we will have a child of our own flesh and blood. I really would like to see mini versions of Signum running about, it would be quite an adorable sight…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

The pitter patter of two pairs of feet could be heard rushing across the floor. They were hurrying down for breakfast and to see their mother off to work, hoping that they did not miss her on the way out. After that they would help their father run the café in the city, take naps and play. It was a daily joy for them.

"Mama, wait, don't go yet!" one of them called out with a voice belonging to a four year old little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Her mother turned to see her daughter rushing forward and opened her arms to greet her. The little girl jumped into her mother's arms and clung to her.

"Good morning Sai. You know I won't go before saying goodbye," her mother greeted with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, because your mother knows you won't stop crying after that," that was the little girl's father who came to also greet her with a warm kiss on the cheek.

"No fair, I want a kiss too," the other one complained. He was a six year old little boy with white hair and blue eyes.

"Of course you can have a kiss Yue, come here," his mother said with a laughing smile, kneeling down and pressing one to his cheek.

"Now, no more crowding your mother, she needs to be off," their father said, taking Sai from her mother.

"Bye, bye, mama," the little girl bade solemnly.

"Goodbye, I'll see you all later."

"See you dear," her husband said, giving her a chaste kiss.

"See you later Okasan," the little boy said, giving his mother a hug.

"Don't be so sad, you know I'll come back in the evening," their mother said with a laugh.

Their mother turned to leave when she heard Sai start sniffling. She let out a heavy sigh. It was always like this every morning but it only made her love her children even more. They were cute, adorable, cuddly and most of all, they were her children, adopted or not, they belonged to her. She walked down the pavement toward the waiting car that would be her ride to the office. She entered the vehicle and watched as Yue, her husband and a weepy Sai wave her off. She waved back.

"Does she still cry in the mornings when you go?" the blonde that was in the car with her asked.

"Yes, she still does. It isn't as bad compared to the first time but she still goes at it. She's happy afterwards, if no one reminds her that I'm at work away from home. She keeps busy and forgets for awhile," she replied with a chuckle.

"I see," the blonde said, giggling.

"What are you laughing about Shamal? You haven't even gotten kids of your own, so when are you and Yukito going to start adopting?" the owner of the car, the driver, a brunette with short hair and brown eyes asked. Shamal blushed at the question.

"Well, about that, we haven't decided yet and well, I don't think we're ready," Shamal replied. The brunette let out a sigh.

"Really Shamal, it's been a year already and Signum's doing fine so what do you need to worry about? Just ask the expert if you're having trouble," the brunette suggested with a wink.

"Forgive me Hayate, but I do not consider myself an expert when even I cannot get Sai to stop crying when I leave for work. Touya can't even do it and Yue will cry as well if his younger sister persists," Signum explained with a small sigh.

"Signum's right Hayate and if Shamal says she's still not ready then we'll just let her go at her own pace. She's only going to have to deal with Yukito afterwards," another one of the passengers pitched into the conversation. She was a redhead with blue eyes, her hair tied in two braids which looks like a girl at the age of eight.

"I agree with Vita and mistress Signum. What do you think Rein?" another redhead asked. She was a fire unison device with a pair of wings and a tail, her hair tied in twin ponytails.

"Hmm, everyone should know their limits and capabilities right? So it means that it's up to them to decide right Agito chan?" the silver haired unison device called Rein replied.

"I suppose it's something like that though sometimes even we don't know what we're good at or what we're bad at," Hayate explained.

"Oh, ok," Rein acknowledged with a simple answer and a smile.

"By the way Vita, what did you mean when you said I'd have to deal with Yukito afterwards?" Shamal asked.

"Oh that, I meant that if he wants kids and you don't think you're ready, you're going to have to talk it out with him and if a fight ensues, well, you can probably guess the rest," Vita explained.

"Why are you like that? You don't have to think so negatively you know. Yuki and I discussed this already and he said it's ok if I'm not ready," Shamal grumbled.

"Yea, stop acting like a smartass," Agito piped in.

"And you still call him by that nickname. What happened to calling him Yukito?" Vita asked, ignoring Agito's comment.

"Well, I rather liked that nickname," Shamal said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Geez, he's your husband," Vita muttered.

"Well, he's not your husband, so it's nothing you need to worry about," Shamal stated angrily. Vita opened her mouth to say something but Signum stopped her with a hand.

"There is nothing wrong with giving your husband a nickname. Besides, Touya calls Yukito that as well, when he's in his playful mood," Signum said with a reassuring smile.

"Touya has a playful mood?" Hayate, Rein, Agito and Vita all questioned at the same time.

"When you say playful as in, well, you know what I mean," Shamal pointed out. Signum stared at them a few moments before realizing what they were thinking about.

"That's not what I meant," Signum said, stuttering and turning a shade darker.

"Oho, I wonder what dirty bedroom secrets Signum has," Hayate said with an evil chuckle.

"I for one would rather not know," Vita stated.

"That's makes two of us," Agito added.

"Make that three," Rein joined in.

"Well, it's still two against one and if you add Fate chan, oh, how she would love to know," Hayate said with a laugh.

"I prefer the rule that says whatever happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom," Signum growled out.

"No need to be so defensive. It's not like I'd like my own secrets laid down bare on the table either, so naturally, I'm on your side. Looks like I'm out of this one too Hayate chan," Shamal said with a winning smile.

"No fair. I would have loved a little family gossip," Hayate grumbled.

"Then go gossip about Testarossa's ongoing relationship or Zafira's secret dates with Arf which he thinks no one else knows about," Signum suggested.

"Eh!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"Well, well, I didn't actually think I was the only one who knew. I would have thought Hayate to have known and maybe Vita as well," Signum said with a thoughtful smile.

"Since when did I ever care about people's personal lives?" Vita retorted.

"I wonder how he hid that from me," Hayate questioned to no one in particular.

"How long has it been going on?" Shamal asked.

"As far as I know he's been secretly sneaking out, probably for over five or six years already," Signum replied, rubbing the bottom of her chin in thought.

"What!" seriously, they did not have to shout, they're in a car for heaven's sake and it's not like they were deaf either way.

"Wow, Zafira really beat all of us to the buzzer," Shamal thought bemused.

"I suppose so," Signum added.

"I'm going to corner that blue dog and squeeze the information out of him," Vita thought with an evil smile.

"I thought you didn't care about people's personal lives and I believe that was my line," Hayate said with a mischevious grin.

"I don't. But Zafira's not human so he doesn't count," Vita explained with a shrug.

"So there is a difference between humans and, well, guardian beasts when squeezing information?" Rein asked.

"What Vita is trying to say is, familiars and guardian beasts don't count as people, well, not to her anyway," Shamal explained.

"That's being racist," Agito scowled at Vita.

"Yea, we'll talk about being racist after I tell you about what that darn dog did to my clothes on purpose. It wasn't my fault that his doggy bowl went missing!" Vita muttered angrily.

"No, it wasn't but you just had to open your mouth and say that he would have to use the pink doggy bowl," Shamal pointed out.

"He was just showing you that he knew there were other bowls and you were just _purposely_ handing him the pink one just to spite him," Signum said with a snigger.

"You can still act like that even though you're a mother huh," Vita growled at Signum.

Signum ignored her. It was true, she was a mother but that did not stop her from enjoying the fact that Vita was so easy to rile up and Shamal's shyness. But that was not the point. She had changed and she knew she had, just not how much but at least she was still the same in some certain ways. It made her feel good to know that she was different, even if she had just changed a little. But then again, family was family. There was nothing wrong with having some harmless fun teasing and irritating fellow members or on certain occasions, pranking. It was just clean fun though Signum believed the habit was beginning to rub off on her husband because he had the tenacity to scare her every once in a while. He stopped doing it when she threatened to make him sleep outside without a blanket. It had begun with sleeping on the couch but as it continued, it went to sleeping in the kitchen, then in the car outside and then well, the last was too much to bear. The children, had of course, pitied their father but after hearing that he scared their mother, they took sides and well, he slept wherever Signum decided fit. The reason he stopped was because he missed sleeping next to her in bed. Signum admitted to missing such pleasure as well but also because he was still her husband and she loved him, so she forgave him. Yet, it was still better that he had stopped all that nonsense.

As a family, Signum thought, they were nice and warm. She loved showing her children how much she cared and receiving the same treatment in return from them sometimes made her cry in painful joy. They were always so sweet, and so was her husband. He would buy her and the kids a gift on Valentine's Day and he did not even forget about their first anniversary and Christmas, oh, he had been absolutely a dear. The most wonderful family celebration, other than Christmas was birthdays. Yue and Sai had theirs and so did Touya but he had made sure Signum had hers as well even though she had no _actual_ birthday. Touya shared his birthday with her and made sure she remembered that on the thirtieth of September was also her birthday. Signum had cried that day, so much that it was so hard to stop. He was a wonderful husband and she had never felt as happy as she did now.

She also remembered that she and Touya had a discussion before their wedding night. Signum felt, well, sick is hardly the proper word to describe what she felt. He had sat down, listened and asked her some questions but he had not, not even once, questioned her honesty about it. He understood that her previous masters had abused her physically but he did not complain. At the end of it all, she felt so stressed about not having a straight opinion from him that she shouted at him.

"Signum, what happened to you, that I cannot forgive but there is nothing I can do to change it now. I can't possibly go back into the past and demand that your innocence be spared. All that I'm sure of is, I still love you the way you are and so long as we are within this marriage, we do not commit anything that is against the laws of faith and the vows we made when we wed, we will live through it. I did not mean to upset you and I'm sorry if I did. No matter what happens from now on, you will and always be my lady and if anyone other than me even so much as look at you in an improper way before me, I shall have his head served to you on a silver platter," he had said with a smile, holding her close to him. Signum had laughed at his last sentence and he laughed with her.

Signum loved him and hearing those words come out of his mouth, saying that he loved her and that he even bothered to walk into marriage with her, without knowing about her past, she truly believed that he loved her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

To dear readers, especially Windraider, I tried to make sure there were not all girls, obviously... but in my next fanfic i will try to promote more guys... the children here, the names i might change, or introduce new kids... as for now, just this... i admit, the ending has more girls than guys, but i just can't help it... i did put in boys, as much as i could... ^^ i won't spill the beans... since windraider requested it, i'll post all the chapters until this thing is finished... ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_I have not been feeling well lately. I wonder why…_

x-x-x-x-x

Signum let out a groan as she rolled onto her side, hugging onto a nearby pillow. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt uneasy. Her monthlies have also stopped coming and it was worryingly suspicious. It was always like this every morning though she had managed to hide it from Touya and he suspected nothing. Thank goodness, she did not want him worried and she did not want her children to catch onto it either. Yue and Sai are quite, how to say, caring in a way and when they start worrying, they will start fussing over her, trying to help in their own _cute_ way. Well, Touya would fuss too but his would be even more irritating. This morning however, the sickness felt worse and it was making her feel horrible. She had never fallen this ill before, at most would be a light sniffle but this was, this was something she had never experienced before. Touya, on the other side of the bed, felt movement on the bed and woke up. With a smile, he edged toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning dear, have a good night's sleep?" he asked huskily.

"Mm, I did," she replied but refrained from saying anything else. Signum felt that if she opened her mouth for too long, something bad is going to come out of it.

"Why don't you wake the kids while I make breakfast?" he said, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Signum looked at her husband, smiled and proceeded to get out of bed. She felt wobbly on her feet and her head felt like a ten ton brick. She ambled her way halfway across the room when she suddenly, felt something rise up her throat. Signum clamped a hand over her mouth and ran from the room to the nearest toilet. Touya quickly reacted when he saw Signum acting weird and dashed after her. He found his wife leaning over the toilet boil, coughing out whatever that was in her stomach. Touya crouched next to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his arms. Signum was gasping, her chest and abdomen hurting after having hurled her stomach contents into the toilet bowl. Vomiting was always painful and agonizing though usually she was vomiting blood due to having received a heavy wound. That was a norm to her but this was not.

"Are you alright?" Touya asked out of concern.

"I don't think I'm alright. In fact, I feel horrible," Signum replied with a groan.

"Go see Shamal first thing today and find out what's wrong, promise?" he said, looking at her sternly.

Signum nodded and accepted the fact that, well, she was going to have to see Shamal eventually anyways. It was not like she wanted to remain sick. Signum was currently lying down on a bed, Shamal tapping some keys as several screens appeared. Signum still felt uneasy and she might throw up again, not that it had not happened three extra times already before she left the house. Her children were filled with dread and her husband was sick with worry. She was lucky enough not to have thrown up in Hayate's car on the way to work.

"Now, tell me what the problem is that you suddenly ask me to move up your physicals?" Shamal asked, still tapping away on her keyboard.

"I feel sick. Does that satisfy you?" Signum replied. Shamal looked at Signum and gave her a dubious look.

"Obviously not," the blonde knight scolded. Signum let out a sigh.

"In the mornings I feel dizzy and my stomach is uneasy. My monthlies have also stopped coming. This morning I vomited a total of four times already and I feel like doing it again," Signum replied, putting a hand to her mouth.

Shamal's eyes widened when she realized that Signum was not joking about wanting to vomit again. Shamal made a grab for the nearest wastepaper basket and handed it to Signum who, inevitably, threw up in. When she was finished, Shamal took the basket and put on the floor next to the bed. She would have to dispose of it later.

"It seems that you are very sick," Shamal deduced.

Signum groaned and fell back onto the bed. Shamal looked worriedly at her comrade and went to get the equipment she needed to do a full check up on Signum. When Shamal was done with the scanning however, there was a long pause. Signum looked up to find Shamal staring at her computer screen with the most bewildered look on her face.

"Shamal, is everything alright? It cannot possibly be that bad," Signum said with a groan. She hoped it was not.

"Oh, it's not bad, just, just," Shamal had no idea how to tell Signum but she knew she had to.

Signum watched Shamal get up and turn to her. Shamal's words caused tears to well up in Signum's eyes and spill down her cheeks like a waterfall. When Signum went home that day, she felt whole. Well, not really, she also felt crazed. Shamal had not let her go before giving her a long lecture and some firm reminders. It was worth it, she supposed. Signum entered the house, light on her feet, greeting her children that ran up to her with a hug.

"Mama, do you feel better?" Sai asked, looking at her mother in concern.

"I do feel better now," Signum replied, giving her daughter a kiss.

"Do you really feel better?" her son Yue questioned.

"Now I do, because the both of you are here," Signum said with a laugh, hugging her children.

They were so lovingly adorable. Signum stood up and ushered her children away from the door and into the living room, sitting on the couch and telling them about her day like she always did. They always found it interesting. Touya said it might be the way she tells them. But tonight, she had something else important to tell them. She waited until Touya came to sit with them before saying anything.

"So, how did it go?" he asked, still fussing about this morning.

"Well enough, though Shamal had plenty of fun teasing me and lecturing me," she replied.

"I see, so what was wrong in the first place?" he asked, now smiling. Signum took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm pregnant, that's why," she said, looking at her husband, watching for his reaction.

Touya stared at his wife, letting the information sink in. Then he suddenly broke into a wide smile. Sitting next to her, he pulled her into a kiss. Signum returned his gesture but was careful to make sure that Sai, who was sitting on her lap, did not fall off.

"God, are you serious?" he asked, laughing, unable to control his complete joy. Signum nodded and gave him another kiss.

**_Flashback_**

"Signum, you're two months pregnant," Shamal said with a broadening smile. Signum was stunned speechless.

"I, what?" she could barely get the words out.

"You are pregnant and that's a fact. I never thought, oh Signum, you know this means that I can do it too? It also means that we really are getting what we wished for," Shamal exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Shamal looked at Signum and saw her crying, her hand on her stomach. It was unbelievable, it was a miracle. Her chances were so low yet, yet she was able to achieve this. Shamal walked over and sat beside Signum.

"You know what this also means?" Signum looked at Shamal expectantly. "It means that you're off active duty and stuck to desk work. It also means minimal exercise and you have to watch what you eat. You are barred from alcohol, pills of any sort and try not to drink coffee too much," that however, was only the beginning of Shamal's lecture. Signum would have groaned if she were not so happy about her pregnancy.

**_End of flashback_**

"So, where this is good, it is also a pain. Shamal also mentioned that my morning sickness might continue for awhile, the vomiting I mean. She also told me that I should not stay on my feet for long periods of time. She suggested going on a one year holiday," she said the latter with a groan.

"So to speak, you'd rather do paperwork than stay at home with the kids?" Touya asked.

"It's not that, I just cannot stand about idly. It's just not for me," she replied, tickling Sai that was sitting on her lap, making the girl giggle.

"You don't have to. You can use the break time to spend time with your family and prepare for this new arrival and you can also help me at the café, no heavy work of course," he suggested, kissing her on the cheek. "Trust me Signum, you will not be idle for these nine months so accept the leave."

"Very well then, so, which of us is going to do the explaining?" Signum said, gesturing toward her children who were now playing on the carpet. The look Touya gave his wife was ludicrous.

"Is it possible for both of us to share this little burden?" he asked. Signum laughed at his expression and nodded agreement.

"Sai, Yue, your father and I have something important to tell you," she called to her children. They stopped playing and Sai was the first to jump back up onto her mother's lap.

"You're going to have a new brother or sister," Touya continued.

"Really, when will she be coming?" Yue asked in excitement.

"In about nine months," Signum answered.

"Why so long?" Sai asked.

"Because she needs time to grow a little," Touya tried to take a logical stance in the explanation.

"Grow?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, grow, just like the both of you," he added.

"Oh, where will she be coming from, which planet?" Yue asked.

"They think we're adopting like we did with them," Signum whispered to Touya. He nodded in understanding.

"You're new sibling will come from, uh, your mother. She is right here," Touya explained, putting a hand on Signum's still flat abdomen.

"She's inside there?" Yue asked.

"Yes, but she will come out soon. Since when did we decide it would be a girl?" Signum asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is. After all, I do want a tiny version of you running about the house, it would be quite a sight," Touya replied huskily. Signum chuckled with a small blush.

"Yes, that would be nice," Signum thought fondly.

"Mama, how did little sister get in there?" Sai asked suddenly, pointing at her mother's stomach. Touya and Signum stared at their daughter in bewilderment. How in heavens name are they going to answer that question?

"Uh, well, your sister, she, um, that is, your mother and I did something and that uh, your sister ended up inside your mother," Touya struggled with the explanation.

"What did you and mama do? Did mama eat little sister?" Sai asked with tears welling up in her eyes. Signum began to panic and Touya paled.

"Sai darling, I did not eat your sister," Signum said, trying to placate her daughter.

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't,"

"Ok," that seemed to have stopped the young girl from crying.

"Otosan why can't you tell us how little sister got inside Okasan tummy?" Yue asked. Great, now it was their son.

"Because you're still young and you don't need to know until you're older," Touya replied.

"Why is it because we're young we can't know?" he badgered on.

"Because, uh, because young children can't do what your mother and I do, only adults, that's why you don't need to know,"

"Oh, ok."

It was bliss when the two young ones finally stopped asking questions about _babies_. The reason being that Signum and Touya had no idea how to answer those questions without revealing, or so to say, using adult terms which would not be understandable to children and which would in fact provoke further questioning. No, that would not be good.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

this is a per your request Rqon... -^^- i tried to make it as fluffy as possible but i haven't read the entire story for months since i finished it and have allowed you guys, my readers, to review on whatever i've finished... i'm quite sure i can do better than this now but i'm leaving it as it is because well, if i wanna change this thing, i might end up rewriting the whole thing and that is not good... =.=' so, i intend to write a new fanfiction with almost of the standing characters here coming back, almost all, and the plot will be slightly different... ^^ it will also be longer... Xp and more complicating... XD i'm trying to write the best i can and make it the most interesting possible... nobody likes and empty plot after all... ^^

So for now, enjoy my story until the end... there are still several more chapters to come! -^^-


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_These past few months I have been quite busy with all the preparations for the new arrival and I am quite beside myself with joy. Touya firmly stated it would be a girl and decided that we will not jeopardize the results until the birth itself. Shamal was disheartened however. But recently, I have been encountering several, well, problems. My emotions have been out of whirl and sometimes uncontrollable. One minute I feel happy and the next I feel like a wild blaze about to tear down anything in my path. It's utter madness. The other problem is my food cravings. I just cannot seem to ignore the temptation to eat chocolate ice cream nowadays and with an extreme amount of chocolate syrup to top it off. It is good enough that Shamal has not found out about the food cravings, she would start nagging and scold me for eating something outside of the dietary schedule she gave me. Touya is luckily willing to keep quiet…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

It has been months since she last saw her family and friends, well, not including Riku since he was with her through her off world missions. Fate was quite happy to be back and she had visited Nanoha first. The ace of aces was due to marry Yuuno soon and Fate was happy for her friend. Speaking of Nanoha, after Valentine's Day, Fate went to check in on Nanoha and Vivio like she always did and managed to corner her friend. Questioning the ace of the sky on her relationship was a trifle lot of fun. Nanoha apologized for not telling Fate for the reason that she was a little nervous about it and whenever she came close to actually telling Fate, she chickened out because she was shy. Fate forgave Nanoha but not before punishing her friend by telling Nanoha the way she felt. Nanoha had been understanding and had kindly explained her feelings as well just to clear up matters. Fate felt a little disappointed that Nanoha did not feel the same way but after spending more time with Riku, she got over it. Riku was as perfect as he could get. He was her best friend and colleague, now also playing the role of boyfriend. He understood her pain because his father had been abusive as well and he was orphaned at the age of 10 after his only parent was sent to jail. Ever since then, he worked hard to become an enforcer to save children from suffering the same fate he had, or at least give them a better life. Fate was grateful for that and Nanoha agreed to the relationship, after having gone through a rough hour of embarrassment, listening to Fate's story was great.

Nanoha mentioned another surprise waiting for Fate but refused to say what it was, just told Fate to stop by the Lost Wings Café soon to visit Touya and the children. Fate had been reminded of Erio and Caro when Nanoha mentioned children but she knew the brunette was referring to Signum's children, Sai and Yue. The last time Fate saw the two of them, Sai was still a baby, having been adopted straight from the hospital and Yue had been three years old, adopted from a care facility from another world. It had almost been a year since then and she missed everyone. Now as Fate walked through the doors of the café, she wondered what kind of surprise awaited her. The first thing she saw upon entry is a little girl with short brown hair tied in a little ponytail coming out of the kitchen with a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. Fate barely recognized her. The little girl looked up and saw Fate and smiled.

"Mama!" she called. Instead of her mother appearing, her father did.

"Now Sai, why don't you go ahead and sit with your mother at the table while I deal with this ok?" he told his daughter and the little girl plodded off on her two little feet with a smile. "Nice to see you again Testarossa, long time huh?" he greeted after seeing his little girl off.

"I know. I can hardly recognize Sai if it were not for her brown hair. She's grown so much over the year and according to Nanoha, she can talk fluently already!" Fate said in exclamation.

"Yea, she's a smart girl. Her birth parents were old, that's why they couldn't take care of her but she's grown considerably well. After all, our intelligence affects our children's as well," Touya said with a small laugh.

"Really, how old were Sai's original parents?"

"They were fairly old, around their fifties. They were sad to send their daughter up for adoption after having her around for about two years and a half but Signum and I promised to give her a good name and raise her well. It was by luck and we so happened to be looking for a young children to adopt. We were vying for a baby but it's hard to find babies to adopt, not many would do that here on Mid," he explained.

"Yea, it's because the hospitals have strict rules about putting children up for adoption, so I heard. I guess you were lucky and Sai has grown so much over the year you've had her. She's turning four this year isn't it?" Touya nodded with a smile.

"Yes, and Yue is turning six this year," he added. Fate smiled.

"I bet he's grown a lot too. Has he shown any magical potential yet?"

"Yes, Shamal says that his linker core has begun its growth and at a steady pace moreover. Signum wants to train him to become a full pledged Belkan user."

"I see. By the way, Signum is here? I would have thought she would be in her office pushing pencils, since the Ground Forces have not many cases on their hands at the moment," Fate said with a laugh.

"No, she's here, on leave," he replied with a chuckle.

With that, he led her to the table Signum was sitting at with the children. Sai was gulping down huge chunks of ice cream, not having bothered about the coldness of the dish. Yue was eating slowly, unlike his messy sister. Signum was wiping some more chocolate off her daughter's face. Fate found the gesture motherly, even for someone like Signum. But then, as Fate's eyes focused on her long time rival, she could not stop her body from freezing in shock when she noticed that her friend's abdomen was, well, swollen. Signum looked up to see her husband and tossed him a sweet smile. The sword knight noticed Fate after several moments and saw her friend, plus rival, standing stoned beside her husband.

"Testarossa, I admit is had been a long time since I've seen you but does the way I look now surprise you so much until you look like you've seen a ghost?" Signum joked.

"Um, uh, Signum, I, ah," the blonde could not find her words.

"Well, let me clarify for you, Signum's pregnant. She's in her seventh month now, according to Shamal. Not to say that the news was not shocking at first though I must say some of us took it better than most," Touya explained.

"Don't forget that Vita was dazed for a week trying to get over it. Now she's just as overprotective as Agito," Signum said, swinging her spoon at her husband. Touya laughed.

"Oh, I'll never forget that one. The look on her face was priceless!"

Fate watched the exchange with a funny look on her face. After several more moments, she shook her head and thought things over properly. Shocking, yes, but it was still a cause for celebration.

"Well, that was unexpected," Fate finally said, slumping into the nearest chair.

"Still dizzy Testarossa?" Signum asked.

"Maybe, just allow my mind to process this sudden news a little while longer," Fate replied.

"Do you want some ice cream?" it was Yue who asked. Fate looked at the little boy and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. It would do me good and would help me digest the new information faster," the blonde mage replied with a smile, accepting his offer.

Touya went into the kitchen to get another bowl of chocolate ice cream for their guest and a glass of water. Signum offered Fate the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"How did you know I like my things super sweet?" Fate asked, squirting the chocolate syrup onto her ice cream.

"Hmm, I didn't. I just thought you might have wanted some," Signum replied, putting a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. The sword knight then glanced outside the window as if checking for someone.

"What's wrong Signum?" Fate asked, looking at her friend curiously.

"Um, nothing, just checking for Shamal in any case she might show up somewhere in the middle of the day just to visit me. I don't want her to catch me eating this," Signum explained.

"Why not, she can't possibly do anything that bad, could she?"

"Yes she can. She would nag and scold because I ignored the eating regiment she set up for me. Not like I have been putting on much weight besides that which I already have," gesturing toward her abdomen.

"Oh, I see. How has it been, the months before?"

"Morning sickness has been a pain and it lasted for a month. I couldn't eat anything in the morning without throwing up several minutes later. At about one or two hours before noon is stops but it starts again early in the morning. My mood swings haven't been any better. Not that I haven't gone about trying to control it," Fate giggled.

"It sounds absolutely terrible and by the way, congratulations. Does your miracle pregnancy also mean that Shamal can do it too?"

"Thank you Testarossa and most likely, yes. It seems that whatever we have wished for since the beginning has been coming true, one by one and it is all thanks to Reinforce. We all owe her for that," Signum said with a thoughtful look in her eyes. Her eyes softened when she said those words, Fate noticed.

"Hmm, that's good. Your children must be really happy to have a new sibling on the way," Fate said cheerfully.

"Yes, they are."

"Not to mention the amount of questions they posed after being informed. It was enough to kill Signum and me," Touya complained as he came to sit next to his son.

"Questions, what questions?"

"Questions about where their little sister is coming from and Sai even thought Signum, well, ate her because we said that their little sister was, well, you know where," Touya explained, a blush creeping up on his face.

"Oh, I see," Fate said, trying to control her laughter.

"It was, not for the life of me, the easiest of questions to answer Testarossa. Until your children ask you such questions, you would not know the meaning of the word struggle," Signum said nonchalantly.

"Erio and Caro did ask but they asked mother and she seemed quite fine answering those questions."

"That was Lindy you're talking about. I was asking, what you would do if Erio and Caro had decided to ask _you_ those questions instead of Lindy." Signum smirked at her rival's evident struggle to answer that question.

"Not so easy huh," Touya said with a chuckle.

"Not to say we didn't try," Signum added.

Signum smiled and was about to take another scoop of ice cream when she heard the door to the shop jingle open. Lord, it was Shamal. Fate saw the blonde knight too and turned to see Signum pushing the bowl of ice cream toward her husband. She really did not want to get caught.

"Hey Signum, how has today been?" Shamal asked, walking toward the group.

"Fine, thank you," Signum replied, her facial expression neutral.

"That's' good to hear and it's nice to see you again Fate chan," Shamal greeted the blonde mage. Shamal had met Fate earlier this morning when she came to see Hayate in the office.

"It's nice to see you too Shamal."

"Everyone seems to be eating ice cream, any special occasion? I hope you haven't eaten any Signum," Shamal said the latter sternly with a wag of her finger.

"No, I haven't," the sword knight replied with a straight face. How she manages to hold her expression, Fate will never know, maybe from years of practice?

"Well, that's good to hear and pray that you're not lying," damn, the woman was persistent on the truth.

"Shamal, have I any need to lie to you?"

"Yes, you have every need to lie to me just to get away with something."

"But you do know me best and you do know I have a higher level of discipline than that," Signum was a damn good liar.

"Hmm, you're right. I'm sorry to have doubted you for a moment there," Shamal said with an honest smile. Fate's jaw was hanging down at Signum's ability to actually get away with murder, or in this case, eating sweets.

"Apology accepted," not that there was any need for an apology, Signum is guilty as charged but not like she is willing to admit that.

"As for the occasion, since Testarossa is here, we decided to eat some ice cream for a mini celebration," Touya pitched in, trying to save his wife from any more of Shamal's onslaughts. "Care to join us?" he invited in kind.

"No thank you, I'm trying to watch my weight now. Besides, I decided to just drop by for a few minutes to check on Signum before my lunch break was up. I'm afraid I have to leave now, see you later," Shamal bade them well and left.

Signum watched Shamal walk away from the shop and when she was sure Shamal was not going to see her, Signum took back the bowl of ice cream from her husband. Fate was staring at her friend as she had been doing since Shamal started questioning Signum.

"I thought she would never leave," Signum grumbled, putting another spoon of the sweet dessert into her mouth.

"How do you do it? I mean, get away with murder like that and what more, with a straight face?" Fate asked in bewilderment, astonishment, shock and any other expression one could possibly think of to describe the look on the blonde's face.

"Hmm, it's easy. Shamal easily accepts logical statements and in this case, she claims she knows me best so I use that to my advantage. To make it more concrete I state a truth in my character that she mostly sees in me. As for my expression, that is easy if you believe what you're saying to be true, that and also because I'm used to it. I've never actually told anyone how I do things so consider yourself lucky Testarossa," Signum explained with a smile.

"I don't believe it. Maybe I should try that," Fate thought amiably.

"I doubt you will succeed easily without practice. You've always been a horrible liar," Signum stated with a chuckle.

"Hmph, just because you think you're better," the blonde grumbled, shoving some ice cream into her mouth.

"I don't think I'm better Testarossa, I _know_ I'm better."

Fate gave up the debate because she _knows_ she is never going to win in any case. Signum was far much smarter and well, doing so will only waste time and her ice cream will melt before she can finish eating it. Signum was already finishing hers and Sai as well, though the little girl looked messy with chocolate stains on her face. She looked adorable nonetheless. In honest truth, Signum's small family is in fact, _adorable_. Fate was having fun until Signum decided she wanted to know about how Riku was doing and when she was going to get married.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Just some fluffy before the moment some of you may have been waiting for... Xp i actually liked this and found it funny.. XD enjoy!


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_On a snowy winter night on the 5th of August, a new being is brought into the world…_

x-x-x-x-x-x

It has been six hours since her water bag burst and the wait was agonizing. Not to mention it was deathly silent, too silent for anyone's like. Touya went in to help Signum and had left the two children in the care of a nurse which later Hayate took over when the Yagami family arrived. Fate, Riku, Nanoha, Yuuno and Vivio also came. Hayate suggested calling everyone else but Shamal thought it better that they inform the others tomorrow as it would not really be the best of ideas to crowd the hospital. Trust that Shamal only has good intentions. The doctor that was handling the delivery was someone Shamal knew and trusted and she hoped that everything was going well inside. Well, so to say, things were going well but Signum, the one doing the brunt work, was not having fun. Shamal did tell her but it was not like she cared at the time. It did not do well since Signum was in one of her moods and decided that Shamal's lecture on childbirth was unimportant. Maybe because she was being deprived of eating steak and red meat on Shamal's orders probably contributed to that cause. But Signum was rebellious and ate it anyways. Screw mood swings, they were horrible and well, it was a considerable change that Signum rather disliked. Even Touya preferred it when Signum _could_ control her emotions. Well, only more human that way, is it not?

Going back to the big scene or moment if most would like to put it, Signum was struggling and trying, hard, really, really hard _not to cry out_. Not that the doctor and Touya did not tell her it was alright to do that, she just refused to do so, something about pride and maybe a little of her ego talking. It was currently six and a half hours, still silent and still creepy. Even Vita was having a hard time trying not to fidget, not like the rest of them were not, the children being an exception because they were sleeping. Touya was trying his best to support Signum, spiritually, as is his duty and the medical staff was also pitching in their efforts but Signum still held in her pain.

"Touya," Signum called out, panting and gasping. She was exhausted and the pain was immense. It was not that bad six hours ago.

"I'm here, just hold on a little while longer, we're almost there," he replied, encouraging her to fight on.

"Sensei, contractions are complete!" one nurse called out.

"Alright, now push!" the doctor replied, beads of sweat falling down the side of her head.

Signum did as told, her grip on Touya's hand tightening but it was not like the man noticed anyways because he was busy trying to help his wife. One would hope he would not mind a broken hand. The people waiting outside for news about Signum's situation grew even more harried and it was irritating, having to wait out here with nothing to do but, well, wait. Back inside the room, Signum figured, there were just some pains that, well, cannot be held in for long. The group outside were clinging to each other in fright and prayer when they finally heard something and it was, well, disconcerting. Signum screaming out in pain is not comforting at all and does not serve as a good sign, considering the fact that she managed to hold all of that in for six and a half hours. The entire group continuously shrank back into their seats for every time Signum screamed and Vita was shaking, horribly. Then, the screaming suddenly stopped and did not continue. It was silent in the hallway again. Several minutes later, the doctor appeared at the doorway covered in sweat but with a smile plastered on her face.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor announced.

The group took two seconds to digest the information before breaking out into a chorus of cheers. Sai and Yue woke up due to the commotion and automatically asked the nearest person where their parents were and this so happened to be the doctor.

"Where is mama?" Sai asked with sleepy eyes.

"Come, I'll take you to your mama," the doctor replied, offering Sai and Yue her hand.

They gladly took it and went into the room. Signum smiled when she saw her two children entering. Yue jumped onto the chair while Touya helped little Sai up onto the bed with her mother since she was smaller.

"Okasan, is this little sister?" Yue asked.

"Mm, yes, this is your new little sister, Wilhelmina. Your father picked out her name," Signum said with a small laugh.

She watched her children greet their new sister who was lightly cradled in Signum's arms with a light kiss on the cheek from each of them. Signum felt her heart fill up with warmth as tears welled up in her eyes. Touya felt the same way and gave his elder children a kiss on the cheek each.

"Come now, your Okasan needs plenty of rest. We'll come see her tomorrow," Touya said, carrying Sai off the bed.

"Why can't we stay with Okasan?" Yue asked.

"I want mama," Sai said, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to grab onto her mother.

"Because this is a hospital and there is no room for us. We'll go home, sleep and then come and see Okasan tomorrow ok? I promise," Touya tried to placate them.

"Ok," Yue accepted his father's explanation without question because he knew when his father used the particular tone of voice, his father was bent on carrying out the task whether they liked it or not. At least, he did not want to burden his father who still had to placate his stubborn sister.

"But I want stay with mama!" Sai wailed.

Signum tried not to get involved because if she did, Sai would end up staying and that would be spoiling her. It would not do any good for her to continuously spoil her children and she did not want them to be so clingy. She loved them but it would not be good for them to want to cling to her all the time. It was unbecoming of a knight she would tell them but every time she looked into her daughter's eyes, she would hesitate.

"Mama, I want mama!" Sai wailed. Touya ignored his daughter's wails for her own good and carried her out of the room. The doctor then came to take the baby.

"I believe it's time for you to get some rest. Don't worry, you'll see her tomorrow morning," the doctor told her, taking Wilhelmina away.

Signum would have protested or said something but she was tired and within minutes, she nodded off. The rest outside did not get a chance to talk to Signum but they could all do that tomorrow. Right now, it was best to go home and get some sleep. Hayate had heard Sai's constant wailing and decided to try and help Touya.

"Mama," Sai sobbed.

"Having some trouble? Want some help?" Hayate asked Touya who was sitting nearby.

"No, it's ok. She'll just need time to accept that she can't have her way sometimes. She's stubborn so this will go on for awhile," he replied.

"Hmm, ok. Only shows how much she loves her mom," Hayate said with a smile.

"Yes. It also shows how clingy she is and we can't let her have her way all the time, it's called spoiling her," he replied with a smile. Hayate watched as Touya silently rocked Sai back to sleep. "Plus, she's tired so she'll throw a tantrum. She'll be fine tomorrow,"

"Glad to hear that."

"Come Yue, time to go home. We'll rest up and come see your mother tomorrow."

Yue obliged and followed his father out of the hospital. Hayate watched them go silently. She guessed that being a parent is difficult work after all and one needs a lot of patience and strong will power. Will power because children can be rather persuasive and what more with the cute faces and teary eyes for effect. But then again, being strict is not the only way one shows the other how much one cares. The urge to have her own little children just increased. It was not that she did not think the wolkenritter as her family, just that she wants to expand on the numbers, maybe. Now, the problem was finding a proper husband, one that the wolkenritter will agree to. That was a problem but she has hope nonetheless and she just had to keep searching. One day, for sure, she will find him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**NOW, A WARNING TO ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS DARKSY AND REDGLASSESGIRL.**

**DARKSY** = Just because I'm a normal GIRL does not make me narrow minded. I'm sorry if I cannot write Shojo Ai stories because I suck at it or because I cannot see it that way or because I'm normal but that's me. So don't bullcrap on my review page about me being narrow minded. In fact, just because I cannot write it doesn't mean I abhor it. You cannot judge who I am by what I write so if you're going to continue spitting fire at me every time I post a new chapter I will report your review for abuse.

**REDGLASSESGIRL** = You are not the first person to accuse me of being homophobic since your buddy Darksy also seems to insinuate such. I do read the fanfics here in which most of them have nanofate as the main pairing and as of late there has been nothing short of nanofate pairings in every new story that appears. So, my point it, don't come here to bullcrap on my review page just because you find it funny to rouse my anger. Like I said, you're not the first two to bullshit here, there were another two like you. And since I already pointed out in the synopsis of my story that this is a NO SHOJO AI story, I will take it taht you both are either stupid or you just don't read. This story is for Signum, not nanoha and fate and so I don't really care what happens to them halfway through so long as I make it clear their status. If it was not at the request of my friend that I try and put in every character, I would not have even put in nanoha and fate.

SO, **I AM NOT HOMOPHOBIC**, SO I DON'T WANT ANYMORE SUCH ACCUSATIONS BECAUSE I DO ENJOY READING SOME NANOFATE FANFICS LIKE THE ONES FROM NANYA. TWO, NO MORE BULLCRAPPING ABOUT NANOFATE PAIRINGS HERE BECAUSE I WILL NOT GIVE MERCY TO THE NEXT PERSON WHO DOES THAT. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TWO PEOPLE BULLCRAP AT THE SAME TIME ABOUT RELATIVELY THE SAME THING.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Now, to my readers that have been helpful to me the whole time. Thank you for bearing with me and for all the reviews that you gave me. I will continue to write what I love to write despite all this. I do not mean to be nasty but this is the second time it's happening and I can't say I like it very much. The story is almost at an end and so, please bear with me. ^^

To my fellow reviewers, all constructive criticism is welcomed as I will try to improve in my next story. ^^ Enjoy ~


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Life is blissful but t__rouble stirs. Not a very good thing for me and Signum now is it? Most certainly not…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was two months since Signum gave birth to Wilhelmina and it was now time to go back to work. Touya had taken up most of the responsibility to allow Signum time to recuperate and prepare to go back to work, to go back onto active duty. Vita had been helping Signum workout any excess post pregnancy weight and within those two months, she regained her normal vigour. Now in top shape, going back to work _should_ be the first thing on her mind but all she felt like doing now was retiring and spending time with her family but she had a duty to carry out as a knight of the Wolkenritter, her duty to Hayate, and as a member of the TSAB, the job to protect its civilians.

"Mama, I don't want you to go," Sai complained. She was going to be five this year. Signum wished she could fulfill her daughter's wishes but she could not.

"Sai, I already told you I have to go back to work sooner or later and now that I'm healthy and strong again, I have to. You're a big girl now and it's about time you stop crying every time I go to work," Signum explained.

"See you later Okasan," Yue sent his mother off with a hug, a kiss and then a brave smile. Sai watched her brother and looked at her mother.

"Bye, bye, mama, I'll be a good girl," Sai suddenly said, wiping away her tears and hugging her mother.

Touya gave his wife a rather bewildered look but both of them understood that Yue's good habits are beginning to rub off on his sister. Signum smiled and kissed her daughter lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye, I'll see you this evening. If you're good, I'll let you have some ice cream tonight," Sai smiled and nodded.

Signum turned around in surprise when she heard a car horn. It was her mistress. Signum stood up and gave her husband a goodbye kiss, dropping him another reminder or two. Touya chuckled and gave his wife a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry darling, the kids will be fine," Signum smiled wryly.

She left for work that day and the first thing she was in charge of doing was to train a group of young knights the proper Belkan style and techniques. The TSAB decided to carry on with the proper teaching of the Belkan style and allowed the Wolkenritter to be the main instructors and teachers. Hayate had been ecstatic and proud when Chrono had told her and today, Signum was going to be training her first batch of students. She was going to be teaching them her old fashioned way, no Modern Belkan, no Mid Childan style, just plain old Belkan. The morning had flown by in quick succession and though she had been busy, playing instructor and teacher to the greenhorns, her mind had never left home, even for a second. She missed her children terribly but after some proper reasoning, Signum let it slide.

"Alright, that's it for now. Be sure to continuously practice those techniques and master it. Before then, I will teach you nothing further," Signum announced the end of the training session.

"But commander, won't that leave us trailing far behind?" one of her students asked.

"Until you master the basics of this style, even if you learn further, you will not gain anything. Everything that you learn later will require your mastery in these particular basics. For example, your normal combat training, without fully mastering the usage of your weapon, the spells that you cast will not be able to be used to its full potential. To use Belkan style magic, mastery of skill is the most important. You do not need to have great magical ability to be able to use this style, just great skill," Signum explained.

Her students all nodded in understanding. Signum knew this much by natural standards because she had not much magical potential either. While thinking that, Signum felt herself go , the murderess, had mentioned to Signum that she had plenty of unused magical potential. Signum cringed at the memory. She never thoughtVictoriaof all people would find out that she had been holding back most of her power. Signum remembered the last time she let her emotions out of her complete control, she razed a whole city and that city happened to be very, very big. She managed to hide a lot of that power and had to hold it back whenever she was fighting Fate. It was hard but she was handling it. Most of it is locked away now, under Laevatein's watch. Other than that, it was not a matter she would worry about.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touya was happily managing the café with Yue and several of his employees. With Sai and Wilhelmina safely upstairs in the spare room, nothing bad could possibly happen. Well, not between them anyways. Yue was helping with the dishes in the back as his father was seeing the last of his employees off. Or so he thought.

"Touya san, will it be ok if I help Yue out in the kitchen?" a girl asked. She was still wearing her apron and was about to head into the kitchen.

"Isn't it about time you headed home Karen? Your shift ended an hour ago. I don't want people to think I'm a slave driver," he jested.

"Of course you're not, it's just that I like working here is all," she replied with a smile.

Touya let out a sigh and followed her into the kitchen. He chased his son upstairs to get some rest while he finished cleaning up with Karen. Karen smiled happily through her work. She liked her job and she liked seeing the children about. But most of all, she liked seeing her boss. Karen knew he was married and she was young, but she did not care. She fell in love with him the moment she set eyes on him but he was datingVictoriaat the time. Suddenly, several weeks after that, he married Signum so hurriedly that Karen had not the chance to even breathe. She thought it was because he got her pregnant but that was not the case since well, the time line does not fit. Still, she was curious and she was quite sure that anyone who married suddenly could not possibly be a happy family. Heck, the mother was missing and the children were left alone to Touya. Karen could not take it and it just was not something she wanted Touya to suffer.

"Touya san, I want to ask you something," Karen suddenly asked. Touya wiped his hands and faced her.

"What is it?"

"I, well, what I wanted to ask was, do you love your wife?"

"Of course I do," he replied with a raised brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you married her so suddenly, I felt a little suspicion. At first I thought it was because you got her pregnant but then I threw that out of thought since the time frames didn't fit."

"And then?"

"Well, she's never around the children often, except when she was pregnant, even that time she was sleeping most of the time."

"Now that is not true, she was watching Sai and the only person who slept was Sai," Touya said with a frown. "Do not accuse my wife of slacking off because for as long as I knew her, she is not that kind of person."

"You knew her a few weeks! I don't believe you love her! I've worked here for two years and you only knew her for a few weeks!"

"That is not true. I met her and knew her for three years before we married. She was a very good friend," he replied with a tinge of uncertainty. Karen caught on to it.

"A friend, she is just a friend? You see, you cannot possibly see her as more than that, so how did you even fall in love with her?"

Touya stopped to reminisce and tried to recall how he realized he loved her. Then he remembered how he came to marry Signum, only after Kamui beat him up about it andVictoriaalmost killed her.

"I guess I don't know. I suppose I've always known, I just never admitted it, to anyone."

"I don't believe that," Karen said angrily.

"And why is that so?"

"Because I know I love you more than her and that she's never once given me any impression that she cares for you or the children. I care, I show it every day," she stated proudly. Touya's jaw went slack and he really had nothing to say.

Karen, the sweet young girl of twenty, his full time employee, is in love with him? Well, not all that surprising since he is rather handsome, though Signum thinks not. No, his wife thought he was charming. Coming back to the problem, Touya still did not know what to make of it. Karen got tired of waiting for his answer and immediately pressed her lips to his, kissing him as much as she could. Touya reacted, but not fast enough and found himself stuck in a rather sticky situation. He tried to end whatever Karen was doing but being caught in the corner between the wall and the open door was not convenient for any maneuvers. One, his balance was failing and two, Karen would fall onto the glassware and that would definitely hurt her. Suddenly, Touya gained problem number three, when Signum walked into the kitchen looking for him and saw her husband kissing someone else. Karen got up instantly and pulled Touya behind her, facing Signum fiercely.

"I don't know what you did to seduce him to marry you but I won't let you abuse him any further!" Karen told a stunned Signum who was glancing from Karen to a bewildered Touya, coming back to Karen.

"I believe I should be asking you that question," Signum replied.

"You're not even around to watch the kids or help him run the café, in fact, as a wife, you should be obligated to stay home and do a wife's job. If you can't do that, then don't get married!" Signum stared at Karen, her expression turning sharp.

"I don't know what you're thinking young lady but I did what I was obligated to do. You know nothing about my past or my present and you do not know any of my other important obligations. So I would suggest that you do not simply throw around accusations that I am not doing what I am obligated to do as a mother, a wife and a knight."

Signum and Karen had a stare down, for a long while, long enough to make Touya nervous and angry. He got up and separated the two, pulling his wife outside the kitchen.

"I swear that the kiss was not my fault but I still apologize for any accident of the sort," he immediately apologized.

"I believe you, because if I don't, who will?" giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You might want to wash your mouth, that girl uses a fruit lip balm of some sort and is not something you would like on you."

"Oh, I'll deal with that later."

"I'm not done with you!" Karen suddenly rejoined them. Signum groaned.

"What part of married don't you understand?" Signum said, glaring in Karen's direction.

"I know he's not happy and you're probably blackmailing him for all I know!"

"That is untrue! Do not assume you know anything about me or my husband! The only thing I have to say about you is the fact that you are still young and that you've not an ounce enough of experience to accuse me of anything. Your age, plus all of the ages of everyone here on Mid Childa will barely be enough to add up to years I've been alive!" Signum shot back.

"Like I'm to believe you're ancient. You're not a vampire, you don't have fangs!"

"I don't need to have fangs to be ancient! Why am I even bothering with this childish fight? I just insinuated my age," Signum suddenly calmed.

"What childish fight? You did not just say that!"

"It is childish and there is not point in it. Simply put in an adult manner, if you continue to harass my husband, I will bring this matter to court. I don't need to participate in a meaningless banter. So long as I know that what I do or am doing is right, I don't need to prove it to anyone other than my husband," Signum replied as a fact.

Karen was speechless and so that was that. Signum walked past Karen and went upstairs to see her children. Touya faced Karen with a disappointed frown.

"Karen, I think it's best for everyone that you go home and get some rest. You need to be up early and fresh in the morning because you'll need the extra energy to look for a new job."

He dropped the hammer on her and that was that. Karen looked at Touya pleadingly but he said no and walked her out the door, taking away her apron and locking the café doors to make sure she does not get back in. Touya walked upstairs to check up on his family and found his wife playing with the children. He took of his apron and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, I got rid of the problem," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did," she returned his smile in kind.

"You were very mature back there and thank you for believing me," he added huskily, leaning toward his wife.

"And so were you," Signum stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "Did you wash your mouth yet?"

Touya gave his wife a blank look. Signum mouthed out the words 'fruity lips' to remind him that Karen's earlier attack had left a mark on him. Touya grabbed his apron and wiped his mouth. Signum could not help but laugh and then a thought occurred to her. Karen did not think that Signum was anywhere near obligated enough though she knew that to be untrue though some of her words did ring true. Signum and Touya never did have a proper marriage before the church because of certain circumstances but now that she thought of it, that matter can be easily corrected.

"Touya, what do you think about renewing our vows before the Saint Church?" Signum asked out of the blue. Touya looked at his wife blankly once again.

"Renewing our vows?"

"What that girl said bothered me a little but still, we never did have a proper marriage, not one of faith anyways. Do you think that this matter can be corrected with just a few arrangements?" she asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, it is true that we never did have a proper wedding, just said vows and a wedding certificate. Maybe we could have something like a second wedding, this time you in a beautiful wedding gown holding a bouquet of flowers and standing with me before a proper altar saying 'I do'," Touya added the latter with a smile.

Signum chuckled and nodded in agreement. Perhaps they should have a proper wedding and she was sure that her mistress would be equally delighted with the idea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

in actual fact, i forgot to update... Xp now, these were supposed to be two different chapters but i decided to combine them both just to shorten it... i think i will end this fanfic here since it seems like a nice place to stop... ^^ i hope you've enjoyed this so far and thank you all to those who have read and given me some helpful reviews... ^^


End file.
